


ey, ey

by mlnghao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #stopbullyingfelix, Crack with Plot, Fluff, Group chat, Lots of it, M/M, Puppy Love, disrespecting jisung hours, everybody loves jeongin, hella ooc? yeah, too many fillers, trust me theres (kinda) a plot, unfunny memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlnghao/pseuds/mlnghao
Summary: chan and woojin agree that a group chat would be a great bonding experience, keeping everyone in touch much easier — not a few moments pass before regret hits chan like a brick ; ft. unnecessary memes.





	1. 'comfort zone'

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for months. believe me, there'll be tons of references, see if u can spot them all (including the rather dark one).
> 
> btw! let me know if i should change the format, ty for reading!

 

_ **pm; chan - > woojin** _

koala chan; hyung?

woojin; Hi hello       

koala chan; I'll create it now!

koala chan; got it?

 

woojin; Mhm

**_ groupchat; 7 frens _ **

**_ chan has added; _ **

**_ woojin, minho, hyunjin, jisung, felix & seungmin _ **

****

**_ woojin has changed; chan -> Dad _ **

**_ woojin has changed; minho -> minnow _ **

Dad; What are you doing

minnow; hyung, you think you're funny now?

 

woojin; Yes

****

**_ woojin has changed; hyunjin -> kid model _ **

**_ woojin has changed; jisung -> doraemon _ **

doraemon; wow.

doraemon; only once. 

doraemon; only ONE time i impersonated doraemon

 

felix; oh yeahh, that was terrifying

 

minnow; it better be the last time too, your ass got detention

minnow; poor me, left waiting at the school gate all alone 

doraemon; 

doraemon; I was clearly the one who had to suffer??

doraemon; this is no way to treat your friend

 

minnow; this is no way to talk to your hyung

 

doraemon; omg

kid model; anyway...

kid model; Idk what's worse honestly, Jisung’s doraemon impression or Felix’s mosquito noises

seungmin; Agreed

felix; well it’s nice to see you two are all buddy buddy

kid model; Felix

kid model; i think you’d have more friends if you weren’t dabbing 24/7

 

seungmin; and being Felix

felix; but its what the cool kids do

felix;

 

Dad; mate

Dad; ..

Dad; Is that me

minnow; PFFFFTTTTFHUIJKDFG CHAN ARE YOU OK THERE

**_ Dad has kicked -> minnow from 7 frens _ **

woojin; and there goes the first kick

woojin; Not even 5 minutes in

Dad; @felix explain

felix; i have my ways

felix;

 

kid model; EW

 

Dad; FELIX IS THAT YOU

 

felix; yes, @woojin hyung thanks for taking the pic for me

 

woojin; no problem, anything for my dongsaengs

 

felix; :)

 

doraemon; and you're calling  _me_ the terrifying one

 

felix; 

 

doraemon; aight.

**_ woojin has changed; felix -> memelix _ **

****

**_kid model has added; _ **

**_ minho _ **

****

**_ woojin has changed; minho -> minnow _ **

minnow; thank you 

seungmin; Is this an Aussie thing?

memelix; the memes?

memelix; nope, not just us, didn't you just see jisung?

minnow; that's concerning.

memelix;

 

woojin; Oh my

 

seungmin; omg

seungmin;  _"that's concerning"_

kid model; HNGNGSSKDLF IT FITS SO WELL

doraemon; FELIX HOW EVEN

minnow; I hate you all

memelix;  _"I hate you all"_

 

doraemon; OMGUHISDG I CHOKED ON MY COLA

Dad; please let me continue

minnow; go on

Dad; as I was saying...

Dad; Everyone, we’ll use this group chat to keep in touch all at the same time

Dad; if any of you kids are in trouble, alarm this group chat!

minnow; "kids"

doraemon; Got it

memelix; wait someone tell me whats going on? 

memelix; i wasn't looking

seungmin; Scroll up dummy

minnow; you can just read off the screen idiottt

memelix; OK UNO WHAT yall are rude

Dad; Felix is there something you're trying to tell us here

memelix; yes.

memelix; i can go find better friends that wont call me dummy

 

Dad; why's everything esculating so fast

Dad; I just wanted this to be a comfort zone

seungmin; wh

seungmin; Felix are you seriously THAT sensitive

Dad; Felix please

memelix; in fact,,, i already have one! he's much better than you guys

Dad; Hm?

seungmin; whoever it is, they're ugly and insane

memelix;

 

seungmin;  ..

seungmin; I taKE IT BAck, WHO IS HE??

kid model; I’m guessing he’s in a lower grade? 

kid model; haven't seen him before

memelix; mhm mhm

seungmin; I asked a question damn it

memelix; OHH SO NOW YOURE INTERESTED??

memelix; _“whoever its is, they’re ugly and insane”_

seungmin; HE'S NOT UGLY

memelix; m8 ur the one who said that

memelix; I WAS QUOTING YOU, SCROLL UP DUMMY

Dad; _'m8'_

seungmin; @kid model back me up pls <3

kid model; why are you suddenly so interested in this kid

kid model; \:

minnow; someone’s jelllyy

kid model; I’m not

minnow; mhm..

 

kid model; /:

_ **pm; seungmin - > hyunjin** _

seungie  ღღღ ; you alright?

seungie  ღღღ ; You know they're joking around, yeah?

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; wha?

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; ofc I know, 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; I'm not upset dw

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; not at all!

seungie  ღღღ ; Good :D

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; Mhm

seungie  ღღღ ;

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; IM WHEEZING

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; IS THAT FELIX

seungie  ღღღ ; nope

bestestestfriend hyunjinnnie; huh?

seungie  ღღღ ; you mean Memelix

bestesestfriend hyunjinnie; ahh

_ **groupchat; 7 frens** _

seungmin; Felix cmon

memelix; nuh-uh!

Dad; Guys

Dad; You do realise you can just go find the kid yourself

Dad; and do you even have his permission to be sending his pics around..

memelix; lighten up dad

memlix; actually,

memelix;

memelix; the door's right there channie hyung, leave

doraemon; how MANY OF THESE DO YOU HAVE 

memelix; a whole album saved in my camera roll

 

minnow; gET OUT

 

Dad; i can't even be asked anymore 

seungmin; what do you mean go searching for the kid? you mean *angel

minnow; omg seungmin you don't even know him yet

minnow; he could be the devil incarnate

 

memelix; well,

seungmin; pfft

 

memelix; oh boi

_ **pm; felix - > jeongin** _

felixoxo hyung; **_[ screenshot attached ]_**

fave dongsaeng; o wow, "angel" ?

fave dongsaeng; i'm flattered!!

felixoxo hyung; yep

fave dongsaeng; who's that, hyung? ;o

felixoxo hyung;

 

felixoxo hyung; he's the one in the back

felixoxo hyung; from hyunjin's latest post

fave dongsaeng; the one in the front is "hyunjin"?

felixoxo hyung; yes, IKIK he's handsome

felixoxo hyung; they're best friends

fave dongsaeng; they're both really handsome!!

felixoxo hyung; yes yes ik ik..

fave dongsaeng; awe, dont worry, you're very handsome too hyung

felixoxo hyung; bLESS YOU, SMALL CHILD BLESS YOU

fave dongsaeng; ...small child?

 

felixoxo hyung; *Jeongin-ah

 

fave dongsaeng; that's better

_ _

_ **groupchat; 7 frens** _

woojin; topic change - petition to stop Minho from carrying around his stuff in 'bundles'

minnow; hyung, excuse me?

Dad; Well, using back packs and bags in general do exist..

doraemon; "using back packs and bags"

doraemon; 

 

minnow; shut UP jisung

minnow; i use a damn wardrobe now 

minnow; and WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME GETTING MEMED

Dad; WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY'S IT ALWAYS _YOU?_

kid model; and another petition to stop Minho from dancing on the damn tables

minnow; When you dance, anything becomes a stage, Hyunjinnie

doraemon; actually I agree with him

kid model; (:

memelix; HAH

memelix; B E T R A Y A L 

memelix; how does it taste minnow

minnow; ...terrible

minnow; what the hell Jisung

minnow; what did i even do to deserve this

minnow; why can't i dance on tables

doraemon; you could get hurt

 

minnow; oh

minnow; right

minnow; yeah

minnow; ty for your concern

 

doraemon; awe does wittle soft minnow wanna hold hands

 

minnow; i take it back

Dad; this is becoming too dramatic already

Dad; and it hasn’t even been 15 minutes since i’ve created this chat

memelix; at least the gc is always lit cause im here

seungmin; PFFFF

kid model; lol nope

memelix; why are you guys always teaming up on me

seungmin; huh

kid model; wdym

memelix; they're teaming up on me

doraemon; calm down felix

memelix; it's happening again

memelix; CHANNIE HYUUNGG

Dad; I know how it feels, not a single day passes where they don’t remind me of my bowling ball fail

seungmin; OH YEAH, MY PRAYERS TO THE BOWLING GODS WERE HEARD

seungmin; hyung you SUCK at bowling

Dad; IT WAS ONLY ONE PIN. I ONLY MISSED A SINGLE PIN.

memelix; this is chan rn:

Dad; dont. you. dare.

woojin; Oh no

Dad; LEE

Dad; YONGBOK

memelix;

 

**_ Dad has kicked -> memelix from 7 frens _ **

woojin; 

woojin; I won't even ask

__

**_ woojin has changed 7 frens -> 6 frens  _ **

kid model; oh wait

kid model; i have admin too

 

doraemon; hyunjin gets admin but not the rest of us!?

 

Dad; We trust him the most out of the '00 line

 

woojin; Pretty much

 

doraemon; that's fair.

 

minnow; why only the 2000 line, i was born 2 years before them 

minnow; i'm obviously more capable

 

doraemon; were you really?

doraemon; doesn't seem like it

 

minnow; 

minnow; If Chan and Woojin hyung gave me admin, I would've kicked you out a long time ago

 

woojin; and this is exactly why we didn't 

****

**_ kid model has changed; woojin -> woono mars _ **

**_ kid model has changed; seungmin -> seung mindez _ **

woono mars; bruno mars?

woono mars; you are a Genius Hyunjinnie

minnow; hyunjin youre great at dancing

minnow; almost as good as me

minnow; but you're terrible at puns

kid model; Okay then, say goodbye to our dance date

doraemon; date?

minnow; NO PLS

minnow; i'm sorrrry

minnow; doN't lEaVe mE wiTh FEelix

doraemon; ahem?

minnow; date as in us 3 dancing in a studio together to random songs

doraemon; ah

 

minnow; what did you think it was idiot

 

doraemon; WHY AM I SUDDENLY THE IDIOT HERE

 

minnow; when felix isn't around it's you

 

doraemon; that's fair.

_ **pm; felix - > chan** _

Felix; mate

Felix; im so sorry..

Felix; i swear i'll never make memes of you again

chris; No more pictures of me

Felix; I PROMISE

chris; oh felix

chris; You didn't have to apologise like this so seriously

chris; Of course I'll add you back

Felix; thanks, favourite hyung, the best hyung

chris; Of course

_ **groupchat; 6 frens** _

**_ Dad has added;  _ **

**_ felix _ **

felix;

 

felix; i'm back

**_ seung mindez has kicked -> felix from 6 frens _ **

minnow; aaaand there he goes again

 

Dad; I suddenly feel regret

 

woono mars; Because you added Felix back or?

 

Dad; No

Dad; But that too

Dad; but mainly, making this chat in general

seung mindez; why exactly does he dab so much

seung mindez; i mean, sure, hyunjin does too but

seung mindez; anything hyunjin does is visually aesthetic

 

Dad; you wanna know why?

Dad; kunpimook.

seung mindez; what?

seung mindez; I don't get it

doraemon; ?

 

Dad; Nevermind

**_ Dad has added; _ **

**_ felix _ **

**_ kid model has changed; 6 frens -> 6 frens + felix _ **

  


felix; knew you guys missed me <3

  


minnow; we despise you as a human being


	2. fiadlabh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the loved, the sweet, the way too cute to be real, how is he real, jeongin <3
> 
> ty for reading yet another chapter of this mess! again, sorry, i'm not very good at proof reading.

 

_ **pm; felix - > seungmin** _

dumb lix; WHAT DID I DO THAT MADE YOU KICK ME OUT ANYWAY?

snail; As if you don't know

dumb lix; pls elaborate

snail; what begins with d and ends with b

dumb lix; ?

dumb lix; i'm a dweeb?

snail; uh yes 

snail; that too

snail; but

snail; what is this

snail; explain felix, explain

dumb lix; sowwy

snail; youre forgiven I guess

snail; don't do it again

snail; moving on..

snail; I saw you eyeing him

dumb lix; who?

dumb lix; what?

dumb lix; when?

snail; DO YOU PERHAPS RECALL

snail; NEAR THE FAST FOOD JOINT

snail; BEFORE WE WENT IN TO PAY FOR OUR CHICKEN WINGS

snail; CHAN HYUNG AND JISUNG HYUNG WERE TALKING TO SOMEONE

dumb lix; O

dumb lix; HIM

dumb lix; the one talking about dak? whatever that is 

snail; omg not everyone is fluent in english as you, aussie boy

snail; also wtf you were eavesdropping?

 

dumb lix; pft no. 

 

snail; you damn weirdo 

snail; btw it's Dark not Dak

dumb lix; dak

snail; he said DARK

dumb lix; dak

snail; D A R K 

dumb lix; d

snail; ar

dumb lix; k

 

snail; anywAY, I SAW

dumb lix; OKOK, I MAY HAVE BEEN STARING BUT LIKE

dumb lix; have you seen him!?

snail; well no shit

snail; he's close friends with chan and jisung hyung

snail; hyunjinnie told me, he hangs out with them

dumb lix; YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A NAME HERE??

snail; oh yes I will but first

snail; who's the boy

dumb lix; boy? what boy

dumb lix; oH OH WAIT

dumb lix; you interested?

snail; sHFJSDF what?

snail; he looks really cute is all

 

dumb lix; what a coincidence

dumb lix; guess who ;)

 

snail; bITCH

 

dumb lix; yah did you know

dumb lix; he's

dumb lix; really cute

dumb lix;

snail; a NAME felix give me his NAME

dumb lix; alright, alright mate 

dumb lix;  but here's the deal

 

snail; for Fuck Sake

 

dumb lix; you go first

 

snail; seal? sea? seo changbin i think

snail; who's the cutie?

 

dumb lix; YANG JEONGIN 

snail; wait what the hell, i've heard jisung talk about him before

snail; tHAT BITCH WENT QUIET WHEN YOU SENT JEONGIN'S PIC WHY?

snail; HE COULD'VE TOLD ME HIS NAME AND I WOULDN'T BE TALKING TO YOU RN

 

dumb lix; WOW

dumb lix; well

dumb lix; i kinda uh pm'd him to keep quiet about it

snail; 

snail; i just... 

snail; scrolled back up in the chat and he did in fact say nOTHING AT ALL

snail; felix i hate you

snail; but thank you very much

dumb lix; np, dak boy's mine now

snail; pardon

dumb lix; what, he's cool

snail; He sleeps with a pokedoll called 'Gyu'

dumb lix; 

snail; goodbye

dumb lix; nooo please

dumb lix; tell me more about changbin!!!!

snail; um sure, from what i've heard

snail; changbin may seem like an intimidating guy at times

snail; and watches horror movies in his spare time

snail; but honestly he's no different from the rest of us

snail; he's a really jolly guy once you get to know him

dumb lix; cool!

snail; he likes to think of himself as a DARK person

snail; however he is in fact just a happy ray of sunshine

 

dumb lix; thanks seungmin-ah

#2 best dongsaeng; no problemm

dumb lix; i've now saved you as #2 best dongsaeng!!

#2 best dongsaeng; why not #1?

dumb lix; that goes to jeongin

dumb lix; and me? i'm your #2 best hyung rightt?

dumb lix; since hyunjin's your first??

 

#2 best dongsaeng; uh

#2 best dongsaeng; Yep

 

dumb lix; YAY

dumb lix; btw i'm adding jeongin to the groupchat

 

#2 best dongsaeng; WHAT

#2 best dongsaeng; WHY

#2 best dongsaeng; DON'T LEAVE ME ON READ

 

_ **groupchat; 6 frens + felix** _

_** felix has added; ** _

_** jeongin ** _

Dad; Felix

Dad; Who

felix; MY FAVOURITE DONGSAENG

felix; EVERYBODY SAY HI

woono mars; Hi hello

doraemon; jeongin-ah?

doraemon; HELLO

doraemon; IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE HYUNG

seung mindez; WAIT SHIT DID YOU ACTUALLY ADD HIM?

felix; why so nervous ;)

kid model; Yeah, why

seung mindez; no reason

seung mindez; just a little confused

kid model; Right

minnow; I CAN TASTE THE JEALOUSY

kid model; what? why would I be jealous?

kid model; oh HANG ON IS HE THE GUY FELIX SENT A PIC OF EARLIER?

felix; yayayaaa

kid model; Ah.

minnow; 'Ah.' 

minnow; YOU SEE THAT PERIOD

minnow; -> .

minnow; THE SALTINESS

kid model; /:

jeongin; wHoa so many notifs !

jeongin; helloo?

felix; JEONGIN-AH

felix; IT'S FELIX

jeongin; hyung!!!!!!!!  ヽ (○´ ∀ `) ﾉ♪

felix; hello!! these are my friends I told you about

felix; Dad = chan, it's his job to basically keeps us all together

felix; somehow

 

Dad; you have no idea how stressful it is

 

felix; woono mars = woojin, you already know him yeah?

 

jeongin; yes! karaoke 

 

felix; ah so you must know doraemon = jisung

doraemon; please change my name

jeongin; oh!! Hyung, you're here too?

doraemon; yeahhh

felix; kid model = hyunjin, self explanitory

felix; btw he's a salty person

 

kid model; wait what

 

felix; minnow = minho, he may seem done with all our bullshit

felix; but he's just as weird as the rest of us

 

minnow; Excuse me

minnow; coming from you, Felix

 

felix; And that's everyone

seung mindez; what the heck felix, you left me out

seung mindez; shi*head

 

minnow; 'heck'

minnow; "shi*head"

 

felix; shh there's a baby here, it's necessary 

 

seung mindez; where's my introduction felix

seung mindez; I STILL EXIST

jeongin; hiii, what's your name? ヾ ( ＾ ∇ ＾ )

seung mindez; o is he talkin to me?

felix; ;)))

minnow; FELIX YOU SLY, SLY FOX

jeongin; yes, I'm talking to you~~ 

seung mindez; oh

kid model; His name is Seungmin 

seung mindez; ^

minnow; I'M CACKLIGNNGNG

kid model; why's that

kid model; all I said was his name

seung mindez; I could've answered myself jinnieee

seung mindez; but yes that's my name 

seung mindez; hello? 

seung mindez; jeongin??

kid model; guess he's offline

jeongin; No, no, i'm still hereee

jeongin; nice name btw ( ^u^ )

seung mindez; Oh thank you, me too

seung mindez; *YOURS TOO

seung mindez; **YOURS TOO IS NICE

seung mindez; where'd everyone go haha

Dad; I'm still here

felix; SHHHH CHANNIE HYUNG SHH

Dad; ok

jeongin; hmm?

seung mindez; Don't mind them

kid model; but this is a group chat, anyone can talk

kid model; right

seung mindez; yeah i guess

jeongin; awe i just noticed the group chat name, poor felix 

jeongin;  ㅠㅡㅠ

**_ seung mindez has changed; 6 frens + felix -> 8 frens _ **

jeongin; hooray! 

_** felix has changed; jeongin -> our precious maknae**_

woono mars; Oh, how old are you?

 

our precious maknae; i was born in 2001!

 

minnow; o damn

minnow; congrats seungmin, you aren't the maknae anymore

woono mars; Yep, now you can enjoy the feeling of being called 'hyung'

 

our precious maknae; seungmin hyung!

 

seung mindez; oh yeah true!

 

_**pm; seungmin - > felix** _

 

#2 best dongsaeng;

 

#2 best dongsaeng; FELIX

 

dumb lix; you're Whipped

 

_**groupchat; 8 frens** _

 

felix; btw, when are you getting your braces removed?

 

our precious maknae; soon, i want to take them off very soon

minnow; you have braces?

 

seung mindez; Awe

kid model; i have braces too

seung mindez; liaaaarrr, your teeth are perfect 

kid model; (: 

 

_ **pm; hyunjin - > seungmin** _

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; wow he still has braces?

 

seungie  ღღღ ; yeah, he's like, a baby

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; ah, that's kinda cute

 

_ **groupchat; 8 frens** _

our precious maknae; I wish my teeth were perfect too ;;

seung mindez; heey don't worry, I'm sure braces suit you

our precious maknae; Oh yes yes, they do hehe

felix; oH Boy what have I done to your ego

our precious maknae; idk, you do call me cute a lot

kid model; yeah, you're cute

_ **pm; minho - > hyunjin** _

minnie; i see that your salt has suddenly disappeared

minnie;  _cause seungminnie complimented you_

2nd 00' liner assshole; sHUT.

2nd 00' liner asshole; I meant what I said, it's not only cause of that

minnie; uh-huhhh

  

2nd 00' liner asshole;

_ **groupchat; 8 frens** _

Dad; Well, welcome Jeongin-ah

 

woono mars; Very sorry about the sudden introductions

our precious maknae; thats' okay!!

our precious maknae; everyone here seems really nice

our precious maknae; felix hyung said i'll get to meet you all tomorrow

seung mindez; wait what, you will?

our precious maknae; yep! felix hyung talked a lot about you all, 

our precious maknae; especially about you seungmin hyung!

seung mindez; oh really? 

_ **pm; seungmin - > felix** _

#2 best dongsaeng; felix

snakelix; yes

#2 best dongsaeng; w h y 

 

snakelix;

 

 

#2 best dongsaeng; wh

#2 best dongsaeng; who the fuck is that

 

snakelix; my sensei

 

#2 best dongsaeng; blocked 

 

_ **groupchat; 8 frens** _

 

kid model; anyway

kid model;

 

kid model; i'm wearing what you bought for me seungminnie

 

doraemon; what the fuck are you doing with that string

 

minnow; i can hear it crying out for help

minnow; RIP hyunjin's hoodie string

 

our precious maknae; whoa!!!!

 

Dad; The power of hyunjin's visuals

 

our precious maknae; you look really handsome hyung!!!

 

kid model; are you talking to me?

 

our precious maknae; yessyes (  ´͈ ᵕ `͈ )♡

 

kid model; o wow okay

kid model; thanks

 

felix; you don't sound thankful at all (¬д¬。) 

 

kid model; calm down bro

kid model; how am I supposed to sound thankful over text

 

doraemon; THANK YOU SO MUCH JEONGIN-AHHHHHHH

 

minnow; JEONGIN-AH, I'M REALLY GRATEFUL FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT

 

woono mars; Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

 

felix; COME GIVE HYUNG A HUG

 

our precious maknae; whoa..

 

seung mindez; over affectionate hyungs

 

kid model; oh ffs

kid model; thank you so so so so so so so much jeongin-ah, 

kid model; <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

felix; hehe

 

kid model; where'd you go @seung mindez

 

seung mindez; sorry, i was saving the picture to our besties selca album

seung mindez; it's where i keep hyunjinnie and my selcas

 

Dad; you're still very attentive to recording things aren't you

 

seung mindez; well I try my best

 

our precious maknae; wow that's really cool hyung!

our precious maknae; I wish I could be as diligent as you

 

felix; you find everything your hyungs do cool right

 

our precious maknae; i guess so yeah

 

felix; :))))

felix; like that one time i scored a goal at the local park!!??

felix; and when I bought you ice cream after school!!?!?

felix; i'm the best hyung

 

minnow; stop bragging

 

our precious maknae; .... uh well, sorry hyung but...

our precious maknae; i can't remember, when was all of that? (◞‸◟；) 

 

doraemon;

 

 

kid model; PFFFFFF

 

minnow; I LOVE THIS KID

 

Dad; Welcome to the family Jeongin-ah

 

our precious maknae; huh?

 

woono mars; Basically, the alternative name of this group chat

woono mars; Is  _FIADLABH_

woono mars; which stands for  _Felix is a dumbass, let's all bully him_

 

our precious maknae; oooooh, am i doing a good job?

 

woono mars; 

 

 

seung mindez; HAAAAA FELIX

seung mindez; felix?

 

kid model; did he die

 

felix;

 

 

woono mars; Don't worry Felix

  

felix; thanks woojin hyung

felix; you're my only friend now

felix; out of all of you meanies

 

doraemon; Good

 

minnow; I'm not complaining

 

kid model; that's fine with me

  

felix; yall are fakes

felix; don't talk to me 

 

_**felix has left the groupchat; 8 frens**_

 

minnow; how much time do you think it'll take until he asks to be added back

minnow; i'm betting a single hour

 

doraemon; Nah, he doesn't have that much patience

doraemon; I give him HALF an hour

 

kid model; 15 minutes exactly

 

our precious maknae; oh cmon hyungs, 5 minutes

 

minnow; that's a good boy, our savage boy

 

Dad; I'm so proud

Dad; they grow up so fast


	3. afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this far! also, please, i'd love to hear your thoughts on this mess of a fic, it keeps me motivated! ⎯⎯ ♡
> 
> btw this chapter is quite a mess, it's partly filler though so yeah

 

**_pm; seungmin - > hyunjin_ **

 

seungie ღღღ; hyunjinnie

seungie ღღღ; hyunjin

seungie ღღღ; hyunjin

seungie ღღღ; ugh

seungie ღღღ; beautiful, divine, hyunjin

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; yeah?

 

seungie ღღღ; i hate you

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; mm i'm hurt ;(

 

seungie ღღღ; sorry ;(

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; knew you loved me

 

seungie ღღღ; ffffffstop

seungie ღღღ; OKAY so

seungie ღღღ; you know how we're all gonna meet up today?

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; yep

 

seungie ღღღ; jeongin asked me if he wanted to go shopping with me afterwards

seungie ღღღ; "to get to know you more hyung!"

seungie ღღღ;and I'm 100% sure felix suggested this to him

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; why felix?

 

seungie ღღღ; BECAUSE

seungie ღღღ; actually

seungie ღღღ; nvm, no reason

seungie ღღღ; how am i gonna do this

seungie ღღღ; it's gonna be so awkward, i know it

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; oh um

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; he asked you on a  _date?_

 

seungie ღღღ; wh

seungie ღღღ; nooooo, not a date

seungie ღღღ;is it a date?

seungie ღღღ; nahhh it's not a date

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; seungmin you're typing like 10000 mph

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; and i'm preeeeettyy sure it's a date /:

 

seungie ღღღ; alright fine, it's a date i guess

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; mhm...

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; btw, why didn't you pick up my call earlier?

 

seungie ღღღ; oh yeah, sorry sorry sorry

seungie ღღღ; I forgot to tell you, I was in a call with jeongin 

seungie ღღღ;that's what we were talking about

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; oh.

 

seungie  ღღღ; i'm really sorry, you want to call right now?

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; er nah i'm good

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; kinda tired

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; have fun talkin to your jeongin though

 

seungie ღღღ; Huh?

 

_** pm; hyunjin -> woojin ** _

 

hyunjin; woojin-hyung?

 

woojin; Mhm?

hyunjin; oh, hi

hyunjin; basically, it's about seungmin

 

woojin; Again?

 

hyunjin; what do you mean  _again?_

 

woojin; Hyunjin-ah, this is the third time today

woojin; Ever since Jeongin-ah joined the chat

woojin; wait

woojin; I get it now..

 

hyunjin; what?

 

woojin; You're jealous of Jeongin-ah

 

hyunjin; pardon

 

woojin; Let me finish,

woojin; You're worried that Jeongin-ah might steal your best friend title

woojin; In fact.........

woojin; It's more than just your 'best friend' title.

 

hyunjin; HYUNGGG SDHFDSKJF

 

woojin; 

 

hyunjin; hyung please don't

hyunjin; i've actually had a good nightmare free week so far, don't ruin it

 

woojin; I'm right aren't I though

 

hyunjin; nope, no idea what you're going on about

 

woojin; then why did you react that way?

 

hyunjin; sighs

 

woojin; Knew it

woojin; Dw, I won't judge, it's cute

 

hyunjin; no!

hyunjin; i wish i didn't, he's all over that jeongin kid now

hyunjin; i mean, i can see why..

hyunjin;

hyunjin; oi reply

hyunjin; hYUNG DON'T IGNORE  ME

 

_** pm; woojin -> jeongin ** _

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hyung; Jeongin-ah?

 

desert fox maknae; oh hiiii

 

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hyung; Oh, you're online

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hyung; sorry for suddenly asking this but

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hyung; Could you send me a selca?

 

desert fox maknae; yeah sure! 

desert fox maknae; may I ask why?

 

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hyung; no particular reason, just wanted to collect everyone's selcas

 

desert fox maknae;

desert fox maknae; sorry, it's a little blurry

desert fox maknae; i really need a new phone (´∩｀。)

 

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hyung; Aww, well thanks anyway

 

_**pm; hyunjin - > woojin** _

 

hyunjin; HYUNNGG

hyunjin; I kNOW YOU're StILL OnLINE

hyunjin; oh i see you've finally decided to open my messages again

 

woojin; Mhm

 

hyunjin; where did you go??

 

woojin; 

 

hyunjin; 

hyunjin;

hyunjin; wait

hyunjin; Shit.

 

woojin; He is cute, isn't he

 

hyunjin; yeah..

 

woojin; Ooh?

woojin; :)

 

hyunjin; pLEasE HYUNG

hyunjin; it's not like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

woojin; Cool, savage Hyunjin getting flustered

 

hyunjin; S T O P  I T 

hyunjin; what do you even suppose i do with seungmin?

hyunjin; after our meet up in a few hours, they're gonna go on a date

 

woojin; Oh really?

woojin; knowing Jeongin, they'll probably go karaoke 

woojin; he always loved singing

 

hyunjin; and knowing seungmin, he'll harmonise with him 

hyunjin; with his voice straight from the heavens

hyunjin; and then they'll sound so good together, singing

hyunjin; and i'm not gonna be there to hear it ;'((((

 

woojin; Go with them?

 

hyunjin; I CAN'T!!

hyunjin; i'm seungmin's best friend. 

hyunjin; i'm not gonna just, walk in and ruin his date like that

hyunjin; oh my god what if seungmin actually has a crush on him already

 

woojin; A crush?

 

hyunjin; -then he forgets me

 

woojin; Stop panicking, it's okay 

woojin; you're his best friend, even if they did start dating

woojin; he'd never just throw you away 

woojin; you know how Seungmin is, he's a great friend

woojin; don't worry so much yeah? 

 

hyunjin; thanks hyung..

hyunjin; i guess i am kind of over-reacting 

hyunjin; and getting a little too selfish 

hyunjin; sorry

 

woojin; It's okay, really

woojin; I don't blame you for being 'selfish' 

 

hyunjin; sorry again

 

woojin; Okay so about that date

 

hyunjin; oh my god HYUNG

 

woojin; maybe go on one too?

woojin; It'll keep your mind off of him

 

hyunjin; and who exactly do i go on a date with?

 

woojin; Uh Idk, I heard Chan and Jisung are busy the rest of the day

woojin; ...Minho?

 

hyunjin; EEEEWWWWWWWWWW

hyunjin; oh wait, i thought you were gonna say felix

hyunjin; but hyung, then JISUNG'S gonna get jealous

 

woojin; Why's that?

 

hyunjin; oh come on hyung

hyunjin; y'know

 

woojin; Oh.

woojin; Are there any other secret crushes I need to know about

 

hyunjin; uuuuuhh

hyunjin; idk

hyunjin; seungmin told me that felix was staring at this one guy

hyunjin; i dunno him but he's friends with chan and jisung

 

woojin; Hm, interesting 

 

_**groupchat; 8 frens** _

 

felix; guys.

felix; GUYS. IT'S ALMOST 2PM

felix; CHANNIE HYUNG YOU SAID TO MEET UP HERE AT 12

felix; I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 2 HOURS, WHY'S EVERYONE SO LATE

 

Dad; Felix

Dad; We established that we'd all meet each other  _at_ 2pm

Dad; not 12.

 

felix; well

felix; actually now that i think about it

felix; i didn't come at 12 i came at 10.

 

doraemon; omg  _FOUR HOURS_

 

kid model; felix

kid model; please tell me you're lying

kid model; you did not just arrive four fucking hours early

 

doraemon; felix can't tell the time anymore

 

seung mindez; felix can't math

 

minnow; felix can't be a normal human being 

 

felix; I

felix; yeah

 

our precious maknae; it's okay hyung! ( ˊᵕˋ  )♡

 

felix; HHHNNNNGGGG

felix; SDJFIDKSFSKFSNFKSFN

felix; HFJDNGMDF

felix; mwah

 

kid model; 

 

felix; what is it hyunjinnie~

felix; jealous?

 

our precious maknae; hyunjin hyung! (ɔˆ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 

kid model; 

 

seung mindez; I think your cuteness killed him

 

minnow; rest in piss

 

kid model; he’s not cute, he’s adorable

 

Dad; why

Dad; why is it that we get so off topic so easily

Dad; why does this keep happening

 

seung mindez; sorry hyung

 

minnow; sorry

 

felix; sowwy

 

kid model; yeah, we’re sorry..

 

doraemon; Sorry hyung

 

minnow; stfu jisung

 

kid model; oh my god jisung no one asked

 

doraemon; but i just

 

minnow; shUT UP

minnow; IT’s nOT THAT HARD

 

doraemon; 

 

woono mars; ...Anyway

woono mars; I think I see Felix

woono mars; Yeah it’s Felix

woono mars; aaaaaand I’m gonna turn the opposite direction now

 

seung mindez; What did he do?

seung mindez; wait

seung mindez; nvm i dont wanna know

 

woono mars; Felix being Felix

 

seung mindez; understandable.

 

kid model; yeah i think i just saw you woojin

kid model; wait is that felix?

kid model; yeah thats felix

kid model; wAIT FOR ME HYUNG

 

Dad; I’m concerned about what exactly Felix is doing

Dad; but then again, 

Dad; nothing can top the time when I caught him trying to start a conversation with the door matt.

 

doraemon; oh no, I’ve seen him do worse

 

seung mindez; i’m afraid to question further

 

-

 

**_groupchat; 8 frens_ **

 

Dad; Did everyone arrive home safely?

 

woono mars; Yep

 

kid model; how’re you two doing @seung mindez @our precious maknae

 

seung mindez; o hi

seung mindez; jeongin-ah is too busy stuffing his face with food

seung mindez;  

 

 

felix; awwwwwwwhhh look at the little sticker he edited too

felix; my heart

felix; couple goals

 

seung mindez; shdhshsndjsh fAxlixzZ 

 

felix; shhhh focus on jeongin

 

seung mindez; i hate you

 

minnow; whats _your_ opinion on their  _date_  hyunjinnie?

 

kid model; shut up

 

doraemon; hey only I’m allowed to say that to minho

 

minnow; jisung

minnow; it's the other way round

minnow; _you_ shut up

 

doraemon; no  _you_ shut up

 

minnow; s h u t 

minnow; u p 

 

doraemon; s

doraemon; h

doraemon; u

doraemon; t

doraemon; 

doraemon; u

doraemon; p

 

kid model; he even added the space in between the words

kid model; i'm done

 

Dad; Jisung you're one of the most extra people I know

 

felix; minsung and their couple fights

 

minnow;  ..

minnow; you know what jisung

minnow; UR NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE

 

felix; omg

 

kid model; .. 

doraemon; b*tch

 

felix; ( you don't need to censor, jeongin's not online rn)

 

minnow; don't even try jisung

 

doraemon; B I T C H 

 

kid model; LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS FFS

 

felix; i'm saving all of these

 

kid model; DON'T

 

Dad; aaaand this is my cue to leave

 

woono mars; I'm right behind ya

 

kid model; you know what

 

seung mindez; hmm?

 

_**kid model has changed; 8 frens - > #minsung** _

  

minnow; 

 

doraemon; DON'T USE DEAD MEMES

 

minnow; _YOU'RE_ A DEAD MEME

 

felix; oh dear

felix; like I said, couple fights

 

minnow; we are  _not_ a couple

 

seung mindez; are you sure? it seems like you are 

 

minnow; i could say the same thing to you and hyunjin

minnow; don't you agree, hyunjin?

 

kid model; ssHSHUDKJFDSF

kid model; GET BACK TO FLIRTING WITH JISUNG

 

doraemon; I ACTUALLY HATE YOU 

 

kid model; the feeling is mutual 

kid model; bitch

 

minnow; HAH

 

felix; STOP SHOUTING U CUNTS

 

seung mindez; what are YOU doing then?

 

minnow; STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS FELIX

minnow; YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN JISUNG 

 

kid model; EXACTLY

kid model; ACTUALLY, MINHO

kid model; both you and jisung need to shut up

 

doraemon; eXCUSE ME 

doraemon; U PIECE O DOG SHIT LISTEN UP

 

our precious maknae; i'm back!

our precious maknae; what's going on hyungs?

 

seung mindez; We were just having another one of our

seung mindez; _family friendly_

 

minnow; family friendly, no hostility

 

doraemon; PG

 

felix; cuss battles

felix; It's this traditional thing that 

felix; well

 

kid model; keeps us together as a family

kid model; y'know, just another way of bonding

 

seung mindez; exactly

 

felix; mhm

 

our precious maknae; u piece o dog shit listen up

our precious maknae; stop shouting u cunts!!

our precious maknae; stay the fuck out of this felix!!!

our precious maknae; am i doing it right??

 

doraemon;

 

kid model;

 

seung mindez;

 

felix;

 

Dad; The spamming stopped I assume

Dad; What happened here

 

felix; nO HYUNG DON'T SCROLL UP 

 

our precious maknae; oh hiiii hyunngg!!

 

Dad; ... '00 line 

 

kid model; yes hyung?

 

felix; yes hyung?

 

doraemon; yes hyung?

 

seung mindez; yes hyung?

 

minnow; lol y'all are f*cked

 

Dad; Minho.

 

minnow; sh*t

 

our precious maknae; ooo what's happening? 

 

Dad; nothing, nothing

Dad; I'd like to have a word with all of you in private :)

 

felix;


	4. '00 line are all snakes, goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changbin arrives at last, sorry for the wait
> 
> thank you for reading <3

_**groupchat; opration Changlix** _

 

 jisung; Btw you spelt opuration wrong

 

seungmin; oh really? 

seungmin; Where did you get that U from

 

jisung; That’s how you correctly spell it

jisung; duh?

 

seungmin; THE ‘UH’ IN OPRATION IS SILENT FFS

 

chan; Guys.

chan; It’s actually spelt

chan; oh nevermind

 

seungmin; Okay anyways, how’re we gonna do this

 

jisung; Uuuhhh I’ll notify the group chat before-hand

 

seungmin; did you even ask him to join yet?

 

jisung; Well, he's online

 

chan; He may not be so enthusiastic about it

chan; but he'll probably agree and say 'I've got nothing better to do anyway'

chan; Btw, what are you trying to gain out of  this

 

seungmin; well, let's just say

seungmin; i want revenge on 

seungmin; a certain someone who is interested in him

seungmin;  _cough felix cough_

 

chan; ?

chan; Oh

chan; Oooohh

 

jisung; Ahhhh

  

_**groupchat; 8 frens** _

  

doraemon; GUYS

 

minnow; no

 

doraemon; So

 

minnow; no

 

doraemon; i haven't even said 

 

minnow; no.

 

doraemon; Ok.

 

kid model; wow

 

_**groupchat; sriracha** _

 

J.ONE; wait a second

J.ONE; who changed the group title

J.ONE; We are  _not_ naming our soundcloud account after fucking hot sauce

 

CB97; :(

 

J.ONE; Sorry hyung

j.ONE; oh yeah, I almost forgot-

J.ONE;  _we're so fucking_  dissing _MINHO in our first mixtape_

J.ONE; did you just see that, on the other groupchat @CB97

 

CB97; Yes

 

spearB; who the fuck is minho

 

J.ONE; My so called friend

J.ONE; how could he just disrespect me like that

 

spearB; oh is it disrespecting jisung hours?

spearB; i'm up

 

J.ONE; 

 

 

CB97; he's only doing that 'cause he loves ya

 

J.ONE;

J.ONE; WHAT KIND OF 'LOVE' INVOLVES NOT LISTENING TO MY IDEA

J.ONE; BEFORE I EVEN ANNOUNCED SAID IDEA

 

CB97; did you just

CB97; use your own meme

 

spearB; idek what's going on but i already like this minho

 

J.ONE; wtf don't, he's a shithead

 

CB97; Basically we have this other group chat with all our friends

CB97; excluding you

 

spearB; cool

 

J.ONE; dOn'T IGNORE ME 

J.ONE; 

 

spearB; jESUS CHRSIT

spearB; scared the shit out of me

 

CB97; oh my god

 

spearB; who even

 

CB97; Felix

 

spearB; that 'fellow aussie' kid you were talking about earlier?

 

CB97; Yep, he's a walking meme as you can see

CB97; I think you two would get along, in fact, you should

 

spearB; what makes you say that

 

J.ONE; Boi

J.ONE; basically because felix

J.ONE; has

J.ONE; a

J.ONE; big fat

 

CB97; NOO JISUNG SHUT YOUR ASS UP

CB97; NOT YET

 

J.ONE; oH

 

spearB; ...?

 

CB97; HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY BIG FAT

CB97; 

CB97; ASS

 

J.ONE; yeah

 

spearB; i’ll pretend i didn’t read that

 

CB97; ANYWAY

CB97; I think it's time you loosen up and actually try to...

CB97; get out of your comfort zone and meet new friends

CB97; More specifically OUR friends

CB97; It'll be a great learning experience

 

spearB; what are you, my dad?

 

CB97; you'd be surprised

 

spearB; i

spearB; i won't question that

 

CB97; AnywayI'lladdyoutothegroupchat

 

spearB; fuck no

spearB; you losers are enough for me

 

J.ONE; idk if we should take that as a compliment or....

 

CB97; please

CB97; I don't wanna leave anyone out

CB97; it's a groupchat for all my friends

CB97; and you're my friend

 

spearB; okay i'll join

 

CB97; oh

CB97; that was easy

 

spearB; yeah i am NOT in the mood for your sappy speeches

 

CB97; Understandable.

 

_**groupchat; 8 frens** _

  

Dad; Anyway, guys,

 

our precious maknae; mhm?

 

minnow; yeah?

 

doraemon; okay fuck you

doraemon; I see how it is bitch

doraemon; listen to chan but not me 

doraemon; I get it

 

felix;  _!!!! THERE'S  A  B A B Y  HERE !!!!_

 

doraemon; okay f*ck you

doraemon; I see how it is b*tch

doraemon; listen to chan but not me

doraemon; I get it

 

kid model; now the entire effect of your words have been diminished

 

Dad; Jisung and I have discussed and

Dad; we've decided we'd like to add a close friend of ours to the groupchat

 

felix; yall made that sound so serious for a second there

 

our precious maknae; oh! how's he like?

 

doraemon; Oh he's a nice guy

doraemon; just try not to get on his bad side

 

seung mindez; what happens if we get on his bad side? 

 

doraemon; It's best if you don't know

doraemon; you can tell if someone is on his bad side by the way he blankly glares at them

 

minnow; we already have something in common

 

woono mars; Is this a savage team up I'm sensing?

 

seung mindez; add hyunjin too and the whole world will burn

 

woono mars; Team Savage™

 

_**Dad has added;** _

_**changbin** _

  

felix; wait

felix; who

 

seung mindez; does that name perhaps

seung mindez; oH i dunno

seung mindez; Ring a bell, felix?

 

our precious maknae; confused.. (´･ . ･`)"

 

seung mindez; awe

 

kid model; i am ALSO confused

 

minnow; lmao

  

_**groupchat; b'00is aka everyone here can eat shit apart from seungmin - by hyunjin** _

  

feel ix; @sung mint 

feel ix; @sung mint

feel ix; @sung mint

feel ix; SEUNGMIN

feel ix; BITCH

 

hung jean; oi

hung jean; don't call him that

 

sung mint; It's alright hyunjinnie

sung mint; yes, felix? 

 

feel ix; yOu plAnNed tHIS

feel ix; DIDN'T YOU 

 

sung mint;

 

 

gee sung; OH MY GOD

gee sung; hE JUST USED HIS OWN MEME AGAINST HIM

 

hung jean; i 'mHOLLERING

 

feel ix; i have no words

 

hung jean; finally someone shut him up

  

_**groupchat; 8 frens** _

 

changbin; er hello

 

woono mars; Welcome

 

changbin; yeah hi my name is changbin

 

Dad; aka Binnie

 

changbin; do NOT call me that

changbin; i'm a '99 liner and i like watching horror movies

 

doraemon; Like me

 

kid model; lol sorry i just pictured jisung screaming, eyes popping open 

 

minnow; when isn't he 

 

kid model; true

 

Dad; Alright so, 

Dad; woojin (woono mars) and I decided this would be good bonding experience

Dad; and it'll just help us all keep in touch easier

Dad; Minho (minnow) is jisung's friend i mentioned earlier

 

minnow; what

 

changbin; the one who disrespected him?

changbin; we'll get along, nice to meet you

 

minnow; fine by me

 

doraemon; 

 

kid model; at this point everyone just bonds over bullying felix and jisung

 

seung mindez; true 

 

kid model; >:)

 

changbin; continue?

 

Dad; Right so, Jeongin's my favourite dongsaeng, nobody is allowed to hate on him here

 

seung mindez; this is a no jeongin hate zone

 

Dad; -because the '00 line are all snakes, goodnight

 

minnow; LMFAO 

 

felix; Hold the Fuck up

 

changbin; lol

 

_**groupchat; b'00is aka everyone here can eat shit apart from seungmin - by hyunjin** _

 

feel ix; did you guys just see that

feel ix; he laughed at something I said

 

sung mint; yes, Felix, we all saw that.

 

hung jean; i'm more concerned about the fact chan hyung just called us all snaks

hung jean; *Snakes

 

gee sung;  _'00 LINERS : ASSEMBLE!_

 

hung jean; shut up jisung

 

_**groupchat; 8 frens** _

 

_**woojin has changed; 8 frens - > 9 frens** _

  

doraemon; WOO

__

kid model; -jin

 

minnow; ffs

 

kid model; :)

 

our precious maknae; welcome changbin-hyung!

 

changbin; wow

changbin; thanks maknae

 

our precious maknae; ^^

 

felix; Yeah, we're happy to have you.

 

changbin; thanks again

changbin; it's quite overwhelming how many of you there are

changbin; i was guessing chan and jisung meant like one or two but i guess i was wrong

 

minnow; LOL

 

doraemon; WE'RE NOT THAT ANTISOCIAL UNLIKE YOU

doraemon; WE'RE NOT THAT LONELY

 

felix; Calm down Jisung

felix; It was just a guess

 

doraemon; ......

 

seung mindez; uh felix you okay?

 

woono mars; Who are you

 

kid model; what have you done with felix

 

felix; ? 

felix; What do you guys mean

felix; I'm fine?

 

_**groupchat; b'00is aka everyone here can eat shit apart from seungmin - by hyunjin** _

 

hung jean; @feel ix what the fuck is going on felix

 

feel ix; wdym

feel ix; i'm alright

 

sung mint; 

sung mint; i just realised

sung mint; Hah ik what u tryna do felix

 

gee sung; Wow felix

 

hung jean; er

hung jean; i'm lost, 

hung jean; someone please fill me in

hung jean; idk a felix who capitalises his words, acting as if everyone's bat shit crazy apart from him

hung jean; (when he's the main bat shit crazy one out of all of us)

 

feel ix; but that's basically woojin and channie hyung?

 

hung jean; that's because they aren't felix.

hung jean; you're the bat shit crazy one, not them

 

sung mint; it's 'cause changbin's here

 

hung jean; hm?

hung jean; oH WAIT

hung jean; oooohhh

hung jean; i knew he looked familiar

hung jean; he was the guy felix was ogling at, right?

 

feel ix; oH FFSSS

feel ix; dont put it like THAT

 

hung jean; so what you're trying to do here is

hung jean; not make changbin think you're a walking annoying ass meme?

 

feel ix; well

feel ix; yes

 

sung mint; oh felix

 

_**doraemon has changed; feel ix - > whipped for changbin** _

 

whipped for changbin; i'm not  _whipped_

 

doraemon;

 

 

whipped for changbin; 

 


	5. jisung's gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaa tysm to all the people who are encouraging me, i was quite anxious about the feedback i'd get but i'm relieved people are enjoying this! sorry, my school has started again so please don't be mad that updates will take longer.

**_hung jean has changed; b'00is aka everyone here can eat shit apart from seungmin - by hyunjin - > #CHANGLIX_ **

 

feel ix; 

 

hung jean; the group title was getting way too long anyways

 

gee sung; this chat is already so gay

gee sung; and we only just created it a few days ago

 

sung mint; yes everyone's gay here

 

gee sung; NOT ME

gee sung; I'm staight

 

hung jean; 'staight'

 

feel ix;

 

gee sung; okay give me one reason why you think i'm gay

 

feel ix; let me go find the list

feel ix;

 

sung mint; Minho exists.

 

hung jean; that's the only reason you need

 

feel ix;

 

 

hung jean; ^^^^^^^ 100% accurate

 

gee sung; FINE

gee sung; I'll admit it

gee sung; so that you guys shut up

 

sung mint; wait jisung did u admit youre gay or whipped for minho

 

feel ix; he admitted both

 

gee sung; for fuck sake

gee sung; ...

gee sung; SO FELIX

 

feel ix; hm?

 

gee sung; #changlix huh?

 

sung mint; loooooooooool yeees

sung mint; hah 

 

feel ix; I MEAN, JUST LOOK AT HIM!!!!

feel ix; 

 

feel ix; WHO ALLOWED HIM

feel ix; !!!!!!!!

 

hung jean; OKAY WE FUCKING GET IT

 

feel ix; BUT

 

sung mint; fucking hell felix are there anymore out of the 10000 pics you probably have now

sung mint; -in your camera roll, that you want to show

 

feel ix;

feel ix;

feel ix; ..

 

hung jean; h u r r y  t h e  f u c k  u p 

 

feel ix; 

 

hung jean; OHMG

 

sung mint; !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

hung jean;

 

sung mint; 

 

hung jean; .

 

sung mint; I've never seen such a cute person

 

hung jean; i have, i've seen you

 

sung mint; OH STOP IT HYUNJINNIEE

 

hung jean; :))))

 

feel ix; fucking flirt!!1111one!!

 

hung jean; naaah im not

 

gee sung; (he's seungminandjeonginsexual)

 

 _ **hung jean has kicked - > gee sung from #CHANGLIX**_ 

 

hung jean; he's never coming back btw 

 

_**pm; seungmin - > woojin** _

 

Seungmin-ah; ! ! ! H e l p  N e e d e d ! ! ! 

 

polar bear hyung; What help is it that you need?

 

Seungmin-ah; Well

Seungmin-ah; this is gonna sound so...

Seungmin-ah; Promise you won't judge me?

 

polar bear hyung; Just go ahead and say whatever you need to say

polar bear hyung; My Father once told me 

polar bear hyung; Some great advice, if you listen, perhaps

polar bear hyung; you won't feel as nervous to tell me

polar bear hyung; What he said was -

 

Seungmin-ah; IthinkImayormaynotlikehyunjinandidkwhybuti'mgettingvibesthathemayormaynotlikemeback

Seungmin-ah; butthenthere'sjeongin-ah:(

 

polar bear hyung; - nvm

polar bear hyung; Well,

polar bear hyung; Trust me when I say this Seungmin-ah

 

Seungmin-ah; mhm?

Seungmin-ah; also please make it quick, i hear jisung knocking on my door

 

polar bear hyung; 

polar bear hyung; Why is he knocking on your door at this hour?

 

Seungmin-ah; he wants to gather everyone to go to minho's house

Seungmin-ah; and proceed to 'teach him a lesson about respecting dongsaengs'

 

polar bear hyung; ..I'm pretty sure it should be the other way round

polar bear hyung; Minho-ah is his hyung..

polar bear hyung; but then again, it's Jisung we're talking about 

 

Seungmin-ah; continue hyung, continue 

 

polar bear hyung; Right, so 

polar bear hyung; I don't mind if you don't believe me

polar bear hyung; but

polar bear hyung; you better believe me when I say that you aren't wrong about Hyunjin

 

Seungmin-ah; how exactly would you know hyung, not to be rude?

 

polar bear hyung; Just trust me on this one.

 

Seungmin-ah; I dunno about this ;/

Seungmin-ah; he's so... clingy lately to Jeongin-ah

Seungmin-ah; I can't help but feel a little jealous towards both of them

 

polar bear hyung;  _Sigh_

 

Seungmin-ah; ?

 

polar bear hyung;  _Deep, long sigh_

 

Seungmin-ah; what is it?

 

polar bear hyung; nevermind, just...

polar bear hyung; Take time to think by yourself

polar bear hyung; About what your feelings want

polar bear hyung; What your heart wants

polar bear hyung; That sounds very cringe but you understand, right?

 

Seungmin-ah; ...not at all

 

polar bear hyung; .

 

Seungmin-ah; I'm just kidding, just kidding!!

 

polar bear hyung; Sorry, that wasn't much advice but

polar bear hyung; I don't really need to say anything else

 

Seungmin-ah; what do you mean by that? 

 

polar bear hyung; Oh nothing, don't worry about it

 

Seungmin-ah; aaand that's my cue to worry about it.

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

minnow; so changbin,

 

changbin; what

 

Dad; I know where this is going...

 

minnow; what are your hobbies? what do you do in your free time

 

kid model; PFFFGJH

 

minnow; shh(utup)

 

changbin; uhm

 

doraemon; He likes to collect pokedolls 

 

Dad; HAHAHFUIGHA TRUE

 

_**changbin has changed; doraemon - > dumbass of the century** _

 

felix; It's perfect

 

dumbass of the century; how come he gets admin when he only just joined yesterday but not me?

dumbass of the century; i'm also capable in the '00 line

 

felix; You're Jisung, that's why

 

dumbass of the century; Stfu you don't have admin too

dumbass of the century; Because you're FELIX

 

_**our precious maknae has changed; felix - > felix the cat** _

 

seung mindez; awe jeongin-ah, I loved that show

 

kid model; me too

 

our precious maknae; ye!

 

**_seung mindez has changed; our precious maknae - > our precious jeongin <3_ **

 

dumbass of the century; ...Wait a f*cking second

 

seung mindez; ?

 

dumbass of the century; EVERYONE HAS ADMIN APART FROM ME and felix

dumbass of the century; WHAT THE F*CK

 

minnow; and?

 

kid model; what a surprise

 

changbin; anyway, no, I don't collect dolls

 

Dad; (lies)

 

changbin; with chan and jisung, i write and rap 

changbin; we hope to get people to like them on soundcloud

 

Dad; Yep

 

dumbass of the century; It takes time but we're getting there, just a little hard work is needed

dumbass of the century; I believe we can do this

 

minnow; LMFAO JISUNG I CAN'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY WITH YOUR NAME

 

dumbass of the century; .

 

_**groupchat; #CHANGLIX** _

 

sung mint; wow felix, not even fanboying over jeongin's cuteness i see

sung mint; How long is he gonna keep this up...

 

hung jean; well minho  _did_ just ask changbin about what he does as in his free time

 

sung mint; This is Felix rn:

 

feel ix; FUCK YOU GUYS

 

sung mint;

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

changbin; that's about it 

 

minnow; ah interesting 

minnow; well, this may be sort of a personal question - kinda 

minnow; you don't gotta answer it

 

changbin; nah go ahead

 

Dad; Uh oh

 

minnow; you into guys?

 

changbin; uh

changbin; i thought everyone here is

 

Dad; ~~Well he's not wrong~~

 

felix; Wait what Chris you too? 

 

Dad; 

Dad; i said nothing 

 

woono mars; You can't delete the message now, it's too late

 

dumbass of the century; I'm straight tho lmao

 

minnow; oh

minnow; lmao

 

_**groupchat; #CHANGLIX** _

 

_**sung mint has added;** _

_**jisung** _

 

sung mint; jISUNG

 

jisung; I see you've finally added me back .

 

hung jean; you absolute idiot 

 

_**feel ix has changed; jisung - > worldwide dumbass** _

 

worldwide dumbass; what the fuck did i do this time???

 

sung mint; READ THE GROUP CHAT AGAIN

sung mint; OBVIOUSLY MINHO'S DISAPPOINTED

 

hung jean; you hurt him on so many levels 

 

worldwide dumbass; I'M SO CONFUSED WDYM!?!??

 

feel ix; don't tell me that you see nothing but pain in -

feel ix; "oh"

feel ix; "lmao"

feel ix; !!!!

 

sung mint; JUST QUICKLY 

sung mint; DO SOMETHING JISUNG

 

hung jean; don't leave minho's heart to break 

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

dumbass of the century; *I'm gay af

 

_**groupchat; #CHANGLIX** _

 

feel ix; 

 

gee sung; WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME?

gee sung; I JUST SAID I WAS GAY AF

gee sung; AND WHO THE FUCK IS THAT

 

hung jean; nice fucking save jisung

 

gee sung; what the hell do you want me to do then!?!??

 

sung mint; THAT WAS WAY TOO DIRECT AND IT SOUNDS LIKE A LIE (eventho its true)

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

changbin; 

changbin; well it's nice to know we're all gay here...

 

dumbass of the century; I'm the gayest here just saying

 

woono mars; 

 

changbin; i..

changbin; okay.

 

_**groupchat; #CHANGLIX** _

 

feel ix; 

 

gee sung; I DON'T GET WHAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO!?!?

gee sung; AND WHO TF IS THAT WHY DO YOU KEEP SENDING HIM

 

hung jean; just

hung jean; just forget it 

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

minnow; jisung we get it your ass is gay

 

felix; I wonder who for though...

 

minnow; same

 

felix; 

felix; I heard they like to dance

felix; a lot

felix; all day, everyday 

 

dumbass of the century; felix

 

minnow; oh, i like dancing too, pm me who it is

minnow; we can bond over that 

 

felix; I give up.

 

minnow; ??

minnow; oh wait

minnow; felix you son of a b*tch don't go assuming stupid sh*t like that

 

dumbass of the century; yeah felix

dumbass of the century; stop it

 

our precious jeongin <3; ...what's going on? 

 

Dad; Nothing, the hyungs are just being childish

 

_**pm; chan - > jisung** _

 

Chan hyung; jisung?

Chan hyung; You okay?

 

Jisungie; Yeah

Jisungie; just a lil hurt

Jisungie; maybe a lot hurt

 


	6. jeongin’s hyungs???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi this is a long ass note 
> 
> school's a bitch, sorry if the chapters feel rushed, i'm trying my best not to disappoint you all ((((i was kinda just relaxing with this chap so ye it's mainly filler and i'm not too good at proof-reading))))
> 
> \+ at this point, there's like, 4 different groupchats now including the new one in this chapter (operation changlix kinda just switched to the '00 line gc) - sorry if it's confusing, tell me if i should do smth about it
> 
> and omfg i was nervous for the feedback i'd get (again) and in the end i just felt??so showered with love and i really want everyone reading this to kno i love them (k that sounds creepy, idk how to word this lol) seriously - thank you! ♡

 

_**pm; chan - > jisung** _

 

Chan hyung; He was just overreacting

Chan hyung; understand me?

 

Jisungie; why the hell did he need to swear so much?

Jisungie; am I  _that_ awful?

 

Chan hyung; you know how Minho is, in fact, don't you know him best? 

Chan hyung; Jisung, you're literally 

Chan hyung; One of the most stubborn people I know.

 

Jisungie; How am I being the stubborn one?

Jisungie; I'm sorry hyung but it's clear that he doesn't like me

Jisungie; not in  _that_ way

 

Chan hyung; ...

 

_**pm; chan - > woojin** _

 

koala chan; i have stupid children

 

woojin; Mhm...?

 

koala chan; Our dongsaengs are the most oblivious little shits in the world

 

woojin; Mhm...

woojin; I know exactly what you mean

woojin;  _glaring at seungmin and hyunjin_

 

koala chan; Can't we just like

koala chan; tell them???

 

woojin; We have to let them figure this out themselves

 

koala chan; Now we seriously sound like their parents

 

woojin; Or we're just very patient hyungs

 

koala chan;

 

woojin; yeah okay true

woojin; In all honestly, I'm not sure what advice to give either of them

 

koala chan; don't even bother, they're both stupid

 

_**pm; chan - > jisung** _

 

Chan hyung; Minho's probs just salty that you said you were straight

 

Jisungie; oh god not this again

 

Chan hyung; He was disappointed for sure

Chan hyung; Well at least you covered it up

Chan hyung; somewhat

 

Jisungie; I had a gay panic

 

Chan hyung; oh really? I couldn't tell.

 

Jisungie; why the rude sarcasm :(

Jisungie; hyung i thought you were supposed to be comforting me..... 

 

Chan hyung; you never know, 

Chan hyung; the perfect time could come just for you two

Chan hyung; so please, try lighten up

Chan hyung; 

Chan hyung; mate i sound like a highschool girl

Chan hyung; seriously though, do you not notice the way he acts around you

Chan hyung; it's honestly irritating how blind you are

 

Jisungie; ..

 

Chan hyung; 

Chan hyung; sriracha is over

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

our precious jeongin <3; the hyungs were what?

our precious jeongin <3; just being childish?

 

seung mindez; uh yeah

seung mindez; @minnow @doraemon @felix the cat

 

minnow; meh

 

doraemon; I guess

 

felix the cat; Yeah

 

our precious jeongin <3; oh okay

our precious jeongin <3; but then again, when  _aren't_ the hyungs being childish?

 

Dad; OGHM-

 

minnow; 

 

doraemon; you really wanna start this again, meanho?

 

kid model; _**MEANHO**_

 

minnow; come at me b*tch

 

felix the cat; Wtf

__

_**seung mindez has changed; minnow - > meanho** _

 

meanho; you know what idgaf anymore

meanho; change it all you want idc

 

_**kid model has changed; meanho - > meanhoe** _

 

meanhoe; 

 

doraemon; You asked for it

 

 _**(new) groupchat;** _ _**Jeongin's Hyungs(???)**_

 

_**chan has added;** _

_**woojin, changbin, minho, hyunjin, jisung, felix & seungmin** _

 

changbin; what is it this time

 

chan; we really just gonna completely move on from the fact Jeongin just roasted us all

chan; then went offline right after without saying anything else 

 

jisung; hmm well he did reject my loving hyung to dongsaeng kisses

jisung; and one time he left me on the cold floor

 

minho; hah

 

hyunjin; boi don't even 

hyunjin; 

 

hyunjin; look how uncomfortable he looks here

 

seungmin; LMFAO THAT SIDE GLARE 

 

chan; so that's the problem..

chan; MINHO STOP HANGING AROUND JEONGIN

chan; YOU'RE BEING A BAD INFLUENCE

chan; YOU TOO HYUNJIN

chan; @changbin DON'T GO NEAR HIM

 

minho; wAHT H O W

 

hyunjin; excUSE ME

 

changbin; k.

 

felix; The Savage Line™ are banned from going near Jeongin-ah

 

minho; bitch he can just join us 

minho; i'm all in for savage maknae 

 

woojin; Savage maknae =  disrespect to (((all))) hyungs

woojin; He won't care 

woojin; and as you can see from above, he's already going through phase 2/4

 

changbin; there's different phases for this shit?

 

chan; Yep, believe it or not.

 

jisung; What are they?

 

woojin; phase 1 is when he slowly starts to dislike close skinship

woojin; phase 2 is when he downright roasts his hyungs

woojin; phase 3 is when he no longer uses the term 'hyung'.

woojin; And dare I say it,

woojin; phase 4, the final phase, _he calls us with the honorific meant for dongsaengs_

 

jisung;

 

_**groupchat; #CHANGLIX** _

 

feel ix; THANKS A LOT JISUNG

feel ix; NOW CHANGBIN’S GONNA QUESTION MY COOL DEMEANOR

 

worldwide dumbass; No problem

 

hung jean; 'cool demeanor'

hung jean; sit the fuck down felix

 

feel ix;

  

sung mint; uhm is that guy okay?

 

feel ix;  _gasp_

feel ix; how dare you just call him 'that guy'

feel ix; he's a god, my god,

 

hung jean; well

hung jean; guess fucking what bitch

hung jean; this is me whenever you dab

 

feel ix; WHO THE FUCK

 

hung jean;  _ **gasp**_

 

sung mint; lMFAOFIJDSKLF

 

hung jean; how dare you question who he is

hung jean; he's a god, my god

 

feel ix;

 

_**groupchat; Jeongin's Hyungs (???)** _

 

changbin; is that it? the big scary phase 4 is him using incorrect honorifics

changbin; i don't see the big deal

changbin; everyone gets rebellious 

changbin; no matter how old or young you are

 

jisung; changbin-ah 

 

changbin;  _that's changbin- **hyung** to you dickwad_

 

minho; point proven woojin hyung

 

woojin; And this is why we need to stop him before he gets to phase 4 

woojin; I'm sure none of us here want to be talked down upon

woojin; right?

 

chan; Right everyone? 

 

felix; Mhm

felix; It's scary thinking about it even

 

seungmin; agreed..

 

hyunjin; yeah for once i agree with felix

 

felix; Gee thanks

 

minho; so like...

minho; what are we gonna do about this exactly?

 

jisung; ^

 

seungmin; You have a plan, right? hyung?

 

chan; Well you see,

 

changbin; he has 0 fucking clue on how to solve this

 

chan; leT'S JUST WAIT AND WATCH WHAT HE DOES NEXT

chan; we report to this group chat if any savage maknae sightings occur 

chan; It is a super emergency if he disrespects any of the 90s kids here

chan; in fact, he's already done it (to Minho)

chan; be on a watchful look out

 

felix; Understood 

 

hyunjin; pffff

 

jisung; ...

jisung; Guys..

jisung; I just remembered a convo Jeongin and I had over text earlier today

jisung; "hyung, I think the karaoke system's broken!!"

jisung; "i might be a lil' late 2day（ｉДｉ) . . ."

jisung; and me being the kindest hyung in the world,

 

minho; lol

 

jisung; told him to just come over and i'd help him fix it

jisung; but guess what he fucking replied with

jisung; “lmao nah i don't need _your_ help,

jisung; it's fine hyung, thanks tho

jisung;  (*＾ワ＾*)”

jisung; THE YOUR WAS IN ITALICS, HOW DID I NOT NOTICE BEFORE

 

seungmin; IT'S THE EMOTICONS, THE KAOMOJIS

 

changbin; that was the most subtle yet clear disrespect i've seen in my entire life

 

jisung; I'm fucking terrified 

 

woojin; Our cute little desert fox maknae... 

 

changbin; ... desert fox?

 

hyunjin;

 

changbin; hmm

 

seungmin;

 

changbin; ah

changbin; yep i see it

 

jisung; now he's a sly fox

 

seungmin; a cute sly fox who will still be our precious maknae

 

minho; *evil maknae

 

woojin; Someone go change his name to that on the other groupchat, he's online, let's see what he says

woojin; ..

woojin; It's been 5 minutes, who's doing it

 

minho; i ain't doing that, no way

 

hyunjin; not me

 

seungmin; i'm not doing it either

 

felix; Okay you pussies, I'll do it 

 

changbin; lmAO

 

_**groupchat;** **#CHANGLIX**_

 

feel ix; guys

feel ix; guys

feel ix; did you guys just see that

 

hung jean; stfu 

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens**_

 

_**felix the cat has changed; our precious jeongin <3 -> our precious evil maknae** _

 

felix the cat; @our precious evil maknae

 

our precious evil maknae; ooooh?

our precious evil maknae; ty hyung, i think this is more fitting ^^!

 

Dad; omg ..

 

our precious evil maknae; hm? is there something wrong hyung?

 

Dad; Nothing at all

 

our precious evil maknae; ah, okey

our precious evil maknae; it just seemed like you were a lil worried there

our precious evil maknae; i wonder why? ;;

 

_**groupchat; Jeongin's Hyungs (???)** _

 

felix; Y'ALL I CAN'T TAKE IT

 

chan; I'M AN IDIOT

chan; MY HEART WAS BEATING 500000000x MORE FASTER

 

felix; I'M FUCKING SWEATING

 

hyunjin; cALM DOWN, CALM DOWN 

 

jisung; guys

jisung; I got goosebumps

jisung; I got legit goosebumps

 

minho; we’re fucked

 

**_pm; woojin - > chan_ **

 

woojin; Chan

 

koala chan; Oh, yeah?

 

woojin; I think

woojin; I may have a solution for the Minsung couple

 

**_groupchat; Jeongin’s Hyungs (???)_ **

 

seungmin; what did we do wrong to deserve this

seungmin; this is such a cruel world

seungmin; sweet, innocent, jeonginnie...

 

chan; Okay guys

chan; No roasting, no tea-spilling anymore

chan; We gotta act like good respectable hyungs

chan; We all love each other

chan; We have to stop being bad influences on him

 

changbin; oh boy

 

felix; I'm absolutely fine with this idea

 

minho; loser

 

woojin; ...I honestly don't think this is gonna end well

woojin; or work at all.

woojin; But alright - 

woojin; First things first, 

woojin; Minho and Jisung

 

minho; mhm?

 

jisung; Yes hyung?

 

chan; You know what you have to do, right...?

 

jisung; ..........

 

minho; ..........right

 

woojin; remember, no dissing, just love

 

**_groupchat; 9 frens_ **

 

meanhoe; @doraemon jisung, my man

 

_**pm; jisung - > minho** _

 

stoopid jisung; WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 

meanesthoe; I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

dumbass of the century; Yes? 

 

meanhoe; i don't

meanhoe; i'm not sure how to phrase this

meanhoe; how do i..

meanhoe; ugh.

meanhoe; oKAY 

meanhoe; jisung, you're the most idiotic bag of douche

meanhoe; i've ever met in my entire life

 

_**groupchat; Jeongin's Hyungs (???)**_

 

chan; MINHO

chan; WHAT DID WE JUST TALK ABOUT

 

woojin; Shhhh, just watch

 

seungmin; jeongin's online

 

hyunjin; jeongin's back online btw

__

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

meanho; but for some fucking unknown reason

meanho; no day is boring,

meanho; no day is wasted

meanho; when i spend it with you

meanho; that's why i really, truly, deeply value this bond we have

meanho; and i hope to god i never break it.

meanho; hurry the fuck up and reply btw, i've never done this kind of thing before

meanho; everybody's fucking watching and it's making me more nervous

 

_**pm; jisung - > chan** _

 

Jisungie; hyung..

 

Chan hyung; Yes, Jisung?

 

Jisungie; I think I'm crying but I feel so happy

Jisungie; why do I feel so happy rn 

Jisungie; this is so confusing

Jisungie; even though it's just an act

 

Chan hyung; Just an act?

Chan hyung; Is it?

 

Jisungie; hyung I'm  s h a k i ng.

 

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

meanhoe; please respond jisung

 

dumbass of the century; thank you, I really mean it when I say this

dumbass of the century; i cannot  _live_ without you

dumbass of the century; it'd be so f*cking boring and sad.

 

meanhoe; nice to know we're on the same page 

 

our precious evil maknae; aaaawwweeee!!

 

woono mars; That was so sweet <3

 

felix the cat; Yo 

felix the cat; I just got like 1000 messages from meanhoe and dumbass of the century

 

meanhoe;

 

changbin; IS THAT CHAN LMAOOOOOOOO

 

seung mindez; WAY TO RUIN THE F*CKING MOOD FELIX

 

Dad; Disowned. 


	7. romance? minsung's never heard of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's feedback really keeps me motivated & special thanks and love to my bestie, i love you, ty for everything, you know who you are!!
> 
> i've been asked about the title - i was just listening to young wings on repeat and the chorus just got stuck in my head. i'm open to any suggestions, unless you all believe 'ey, ey' is this fics true name.

_**groupchat; 9 frens** _

 

felix the cat; Is it just me or did Minho low key confess to Jisung 

 

meanhoe; f*ck off felix.

 

kid model; 'low key'

kid model;  _'low key'_

kid model;  ** _'low key'_**

kid model;  f*cking blind boi i think you mean *high key

 

our precious evil maknae; hmm..

 

seung mindez; hmm?

 

our precious evil maknae; you don't have to censor, go ahead and say fuck all you want

our precious evil maknae; i'm only a year younger

our precious evil maknae; (〃＾▽＾〃)

 

kid model; ...

 

seung mindez; 

 

felix the cat;

 

meanhoe; 

 

dumbass of the century; 

 

Dad; 

Dad; _WOOJIN_  

Dad; _WOOJIN_

Dad; **wOOJIN @woono mars @woono mars**

 

woono mars; ...Oh dear

 

_**our precious evil maknae has changed; 9 frens - > maknae line + jeongin <3** _

 

meanhoe; okay what the FUCK is going on

 

changbin; ?

 

felix the cat; Our maknae has recently surpassed phase 3/4,

felix the cat; He has reached the final phase, 4/4.

felix the cat; we're now the 'maknae line'

felix the cat; To our misfortune, everyone is apparently in the "maknae line" _apart_  from Jeongin.

 

changbin; wowe.

 

_**groupchat; #CHANGLIX** _

 

worldwide dumbass; Felix, b r u h 

 

hung jean; 'recently surpassed'

hung jean; 'evidently'

hung jean; 'to our misfortune'

 

sung mint; I CAN'T BRETH FASXLIXX

  

hung jean; HE'S USING HIS BRAIN FOR ONCE TO SOUND SMART AF

 

worldwide dumbass; make way everyone for the new

worldwide dumbass; the improved

worldwide dumbass; Sophisticated  Felix™

 

feel ix; please just let me live

 

_**groupchat; maknae line + jeongin <3** _

changbin; maknae on top..

 

felix the cat; Mhm :(

 

_**woono mars has changed; our precious evil maknae - > our jeongin** _

 

our jeongin; don't worry, ik you're all still my hyungs!!

our jeongin; i guess.

 

Dad;

 

woono mars; uh oh

 

kid model; we've lost channie hyung

kid model; he's used himself as a meme.

 

seung mindez; is this...

seung mindez; really how much power jeongin has...

 

changbin; chan losing his shit? i like this

 

Dad; I've failed you all as a Father

 

changbin; ...when tf..

 

Dad; woojin..

 

woono mars; Yes?

 

Dad; I want you, no, I need you to take my place

 

woono mars; Uh, Chan, it's not that big of a deal

 

Dad; I can no longer uphold this title

 

woono mars; Seriously Chan, you can keep it

 

Dad; Farewell

 

_**Dad has changed their name to - > chan** _

 

woono mars; sighs

 

_**woono mars has changed; chan - > Dad** _

 

woono mars; I said you can keep it

 

Dad; oki :D

 

dumbass of the century; Hooray for Channie hyung still being our father!!!

  

seung mindez; woOP

 

meanhoe; i hate this family

 

-

 

_**pm; jisung - > minho** _

 

stoopid jisung; Um. hi?

 

meanesthoe; what

 

stoopid jisung; WOW OKAY I DON'T EVEN GET A HI BACK

 

meanesthoe; goodbye

 

stoopid jisung; no pls

 

meanesthoe; what the ever loving fuck do you want 

meanesthoe; i was just about to go to sleep 

 

stoopid jisung; sorry :(

 

meanesthoe; ..

meanesthoe; it's fine jisung, just continue

 

stoopid jisung; You don't have to answer this but

 

meanesthoe; go on

 

stoopid jisung; On the big group chat

stoopid jisung; the one with everyone else

stoopid jisung; Not the b'00is 

stoopid jisung; uh

stoopid jisung; with chan and the others

stoopid jisung; (the one that's been taken over by jeongin)

 

manesthoe; I GET IT 

 

stoopid jisung; ok ok

stoopid jisung; Well,

stoopid jisung; Did you really mean all of that?

 

meanesthoe; hm?

 

stoopid jisung; What you said on the group chat

 

meanesthoe; you're gonna have to be more specific, i said loads of things 

 

stoopid jisung; are

stoopid jisung; are you being serious rn 

 

meanesthoe; i'm only kidding, i'm not dumb, unlike some of us here 

 

stoopid jisung; oH FucK YOU

 

meanesthoe; i said 'some of us' i didn't say it was you particularly

meanesthoe; (guess i made it too obvious though)

 

stoopid jisung; I'm leaving

 

meanesthoe; nooo get your ass back here!!!!!! :(

meanesthoe; sorry i'll stop

 

stoopid jisung; Did you mean that all? 

stoopid jisung; I'm gonna admit it right now,

stoopid jisung; I wasn't acting, I actually meant what I said in return

 

meanesthoe; yeah i figured, i'm not dense

meanesthoe; i wasn't acting either. 

 

stoopid jisung; ah..

stoopid jisung; thanks

 

meanesthoe; no prob

meanesthoe; i'm gonna sleep now

meanesthoe; goodnight

 

stoopid jisung; waitwaitwait

stoopid jisung; !

stoopid jisung; come back!

stoopid jisung; ..

stoopid jisung; nvm i guess u already slept

stoopid jisung; tomorrow then

 

meanesthoe; lol nah i'm still awake

meanesthoe; what is it this time?

 

stoopid jisung; just another question

 

meanesthoe; fine

meanesthoe; shoot

 

stoopid jisung; Was that only an apology?

stoopid jisung; or were you trying to say more?

stoopid jisung; ..

stoopid jisung; ??

stoopid jisung; i assume you fell asleep for real this time.

stoopid jisung; i'll just wait for tomorrow

stoopid jisung; good night.

 

meanesthoe; was it that obvious?

 

stoopid jisung; oh, you're still awake.

stoopid jisung; and yeah, kinda

stoopid jisung; um

stoopid jisung; i really do mean it, i can't live without you minho

 

my soft minhooo; hnghghgjfh stOP thAt

 

stoopid jisung; oooooo is big meanie minho getting  _soft_

 

my soft minhooo; i'm blocking you

 

stoopid jisung; nOOO don't!!!!!

stoopid jisung; pls ily :((((

stoopid jisung; no homo

 

my soft minhooo; /:

 

stoopid jisung; jk i'm gay af for ya

 

my soft minhooo; (':

 

stoopid jisung; seriously df

stoopid jisung; it's annoying

stoopid jisung; i actually feel hurt every time you deny 'your feelings' for me on the gc

stoopid jisung; no lie

stoopid jisung; and sometimes i catch myself checking if youre online 

stoopid jisung; more often than 'just a friend' would do

stoopid jisung; why you doing this to my heart :(

 

my soft minhooo; honestly same

my soft minhooo; so like, we both just confessed to each other?

 

ji<3sung; I think

ji<3sung; yeah

ji<3sung; i <3 you and your savage ass self

ji<3sung; asshole ass self

 

my soft minhooo; i get the point

my soft minhooo; fucking braindead squirrel

 

ji<3sung; yeah we're bad at this romance stuff

 

my soft minhooo; "romance df is that? minsung's never heard of it"

 

ji<3sung; true..

ji<3sung; wait i got an idea

ji<3sung; now that we both feel the same way about each other.. 

ji<3sung; wanna go on a date :)))))))))))??

ji<3sung; it doesn't have to be outside

 

my soft minhooo; ew 

 

ji<3sung; wht the fuq????

 

my soft minhooo; come by my place tmrw, 5:00pm

my soft minhooo; i got our fav sankcs

 

ji<3sung; oh wow, our favourite 'sankcs'

ji<3sung; thanks, i love sankcs

 

my soft minhooo; fuck off

 

ji<3sung; 

 

_**pm; chan - > changbin** _

 

ew it's chan; Changbinnie?

 

spearBitch; what do you want

 

ew it's chan; i'll just pretend that wasn't rude

ew it's chan; Gonna have to ask you something

ew it's chan; what do you think of Felix

 

spearBitch; felix? why?

 

ew it's chan; Just answer the question  

 

spearBitch; well, he isn't as "weird" as you described

spearBitch; i mean, i see why he's dubbed 'the meme'

spearBitch; but not anything else really

 

ew it's chan; mhm.. 

ew it's chan; if only you knew... 

 

spearBitch; knew what

 

ew it's chan; hm

ew it's chan; hmm

ew it's chan; hmmmm

 

spearBitch; w h a t 

 

ew it's chan; Go onto the groupchat

ew it's chan; send:

ew it's chan; "I don't like people who are fake"

 

spearBitch; k

 

_**groupchat; maknae line + jeongin**_

 

changbin;  _clears throat_

 

dumbass of the century; ...? wut

 

Dad; shut up he's typing

 

changbin; I don't like ppl who are fake

changbin; be yourself

 

felix the cat;  _ **BREATHES IN**_

 

seung mindez; uh oh

 

kid model; everyone brace yourselves

 

meanhoe; naaaa

meanhoe; i'm not in the mood for any STUPID shit that comes out of felix's mouth

 

felix the cat; i knOOW RIGHT, LIKE, FAKE PEOPLE SUCK

felix the cat; when i see fake peps

 

 

seung mindez; oh mY GOD

 

kid model; i'm saving that

 

dumbass of the century;

dumbass of the century; ?? what have i ever done to you..

  

felix the cat; bitch don't question, i've been waiting forever to use that one

 

kid model; jisung - gets offended by his own face being used as a meme

kid model; then proceeds to use his own face as a meme

 

dumbass of the century; felix don't call me a bitch, you're the bitch

dumbass of the century; bihc

 

felix the cat; 

 

meanhoe; i stg

meanhoe; do  _not_

 

dumbass of the century; me when i see dumbfucklix

 

meanhoe;  _ **s t o p**_

meanhoe; fkn dickeheds

meanhoe; i'll kick both of you

 

dumbass of the century; even me? :(

 

meanhoe; yes

meanhoe; i do not give a flying fuck

 

felix the cat; _really living up to your name, meanhoe_

 

**_meanhoe has kicked - > felix the cat_ **

 

woono mars; at this point, I've lost count of how many times he's been kicked 

  

kid model; not surprised tho

 

our jeongin; lol

 

Dad; hehehahshdgf yeah lmaooohgfujfh

Dad; good one hyunjinnnn

 

our jeongin; it wasn't _that_ funny hyung 

 

Dad; 

Dad; 

Dad; I'M JUST TRYING TO BE A COOL DAD OK

Dad; CAN'T I LAUGH AT WHAT THE CHILDREN LAUGH AT TOO?

 

woono mars; It's okay.

 

_**changbin has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

felix; helLo i'm bACK bItChes

 

seung mindez; when...

seung mindez; when will the world ever be at peace...

 

_**pm; felix - > changbin** _

 

felix; hey uh thanks for adding me back

 

changbean; np

 

felix; um so

felix; i'm guessing your opinion of me drastically dropped

felix; ..right?

 

changbean; well, my opinion of you drastically changed

changbean; but nope, hasn't dropped at all.

 

felix; huh? why tho?

 

changbean; that meme war with jisung? hella stupid but hella funny

changbean; like, i hadn't had a good laugh like that in ages

 

felix; Oh.

felix; they do call me memelix sometimes

 

changbean; i can see why

changbean; anyway, just keep being yourself

changbean; even if 'yourself' = 'walking meme'

changbean; k?

 

felix; potassium

 

changbean; what

 

felix;

 

changbean; Blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye this chap has ended minsung arc (woop that lasted like 2 chapters lmao)
> 
> i'm slightly conflicted on whether i want hyunjin and seungmin together (because jeongin honestly just loves all of his hyungs equally, being the most oblivious one of all) or the ot3 in a poly relationship. leave your thoughts if you want! — ♡


	8. felix vs the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep it's another ty note:  
> it really warms my heart to know people enjoy reading this, it's the best thing to wake up to, honestly. i try my best to respond to all of your lovely comments, please know that!!!
> 
> oh and, i'm not very creative with the swearing here, i've limited myself from using any london slang 
> 
> (mainly filler sorry)

_**groupchat; #CHANGLIX** _

 

feel ix; y'all

feel ix; ima fuckin idiot

 

sung mint; ...and?

 

hung jean; that isn't news felix

 

worldwide dumbass; Tell us something we don't know

 

feel ix; sTFU worldWIde DumBass

 

sung mint; just continue please

 

feel ix; okay so, i went over to chan's today

feel ix; and guess who i saw

 

hung jean; jesus?

 

feel ix; correct

 

worldwide dumbass; ah so you saw changbin

 

feel ix; correct

 

hung jean; and what exactly did you do wrong this time?

 

feel ix; well,. i didnt mean to.. but

feel ix; when i saw him

feel ix; b o i

feel ix; “whoa youre shorter than i thought”

 

sung mint; omfg

 

hung jean; sighs 

 

worldwide dumbass; Oh. Right, I should’ve mentioned that earlier

worldwide dumbass; he’s shorter than everyone else, even me

 

hung jean; lmao

 

feel ix; HYUNJIN sHUT UP YOU FUKN LAMP POST 

feel ix; U ACTUAL TREE

 

hung jean; thats right

hung jean; hows the weather down there u fuckn ants

hung jean; (not @ you seungminnie, never you, we're tol 2gether <3)

 

sung mint; awe <3 ye

 

worldwide dumbass; gay

 

feel ix; B O I 

feel ix; YOU AIN'T SLICK

feel ix; YOU AND MINHO DON'T ROAST EACH OTHER AS MUCH ANYMORE

 

worldwide dumbass; how df does that prove anything

 

feel ix; pLUS I SAW YOU GOING OVER TO MINHO'S HOUSE

feel ix; all dressed up instead of looking like a hobo

 

hung jean; okay i was going to call that cute 

hung jean; but how the fuck did you see that

hung jean; fuckin stalker

 

feel ix; DON'T QUESTION IT

 

sung mint; That's highly disturbing 

 

worldwide dumbass; okaY FINE

worldwide dumbass; the only person i told is woojin hyung 

worldwide dumbass; and now you asshats know

worldwide dumbass; but i don't really feel like anything's changed

 

hung jean; that's because you were always acting gay and having the same ol' couple fights

 

worldwide dumbass; true 

 

sung mint; lol remember when jisung was like

sung mint; "give me one reason why you think i'm gay" 

 

hung jean; LOOOOOOOOL LOOK AT HIM NOW

 

worldwide dumbass;

 

feel ix; oMG

 

sung mint; who knew changbin was such a meme

 

feel ix; MY BOYFRIEND IS SO TALENTED

 

sung mint; wdf

 

hung jean; 

  

sung mint; LMFIJSFKDG HOW DID YOU TAKE THAT

 

feel ix; im saving this ^^^

 

worldwide dumbass; ...

worldwide dumbass; why am i still here

worldwide dumbass; i could be talking to better people 

worldwide dumbass; way better than you _rats_

 

hung jean; k bye

 

sung mint; have fun talking to minho

 

 _ **pm; chan - ???**_  

 

chrisssss; yoooooo

chrisssss; this is your new number right??

chrisssss; if not then im sorry whoever this is

 

comfymilk; YoyYOoo hi friend

comfymilk; <o/

 

chrisssss; nevermind 

 

comfymilk; <o/

comfymilk; \o>  

 

chrisssss; sTOP 

chrisssss; you're not funny

chrisssss; dabbing died

 

comfymilk; damn my feels are hurt

 

chrisssss; i did not msg you to talk about your 'feels' 

 

chrisssss;  _i should've messaged yugy instead_  

chrisssss; ok..

chrisssss; you know what, you're strangely similar to felix

 

comfymilk; who's that again?

 

chrisssss; well not completely, because i don't like comparing people

chrisssss; but yeah, you're both similar - you're both idiots

 

comfymilk; fak u 

 

chrisssss; Anyway, Woojin told me that two people from our friend group are now dating

chrisssss; it isn't a problem at all but

chrisssss; the couples are gonna keep coming!!! one has a crush on his best friend

chrisssss; best friend likes him too

chrisssss; but at the same time, they're both crushing on the maknae 

chrisssss; AND

 

comfymilk; whOA WHOA whoa slow down

comfymilk; give me time to process

comfymilk; ..i'm still confused.

 

chrisssss; i wasn't finished

 

comfymilk; whatever

comfymilk; why's all this a problem though? why so stressed?

 

chrisssss; eventually, everyone's gonna end up dating or some shit

chrisssss; and i'm worried that things will get really awkward

chrisssss; what if break ups happen?

chrisssss; those who break up might not feel comfortable around each other

chrisssss; that could cause our entire friend circle to slowly break apart

chrisssss; and i won't know how to fix everything, i'm supposed to be the supportive hyung

chrisssss; and i'm asking for your advice because your friend circle is still stable after how many years now?

 

comfymilk; four years 

 

chrisssss; exactly 

 

comfymilk; okay okay listen, you  _know_ that wont happen

comfymilk; try not to stress about it 

comfymilk; like, at all.

comfymilk; whatever happens - happens

comfymilk; you don't have to feel responsible for everything

comfymilk; just accept and move on if anything bad happens

comfymilk; got it?

 

chrisssss; I guess so 

chrisssss; thanks 

 

comfymilk; no prob

comfymilk; oh, and, by the way

 

chrisssss; ?

 

comfymilk; doesn't it feel weird that being

comfymilk; a '97 liner is considered being the oldest in your friend circle?

 

chrisssss; well, i definitely feel like i have a sense of responsibility

chrisssss; and i feel a lot of respect as a hyung

 

comfymilk; damn

comfymilk; i need to come meet you all someday

comfymilk; 'haven't been called hyung in years

 

chrisssss; no

chrisssss; stay away from my children

 

comfymilk; why :(

 

chrisssss; You're a bad influence. 

 

_**groupchat; maknae line + jeongin** _

 

felix the cat; aaahh i feel so good to be back

felix the cat; aNYWAY WHO WANTS TO HEAR A JOKE

 

kid model; gtfo nobody cares

 

seung mindez; ^^^^ Leave

 

our jeongin; ooo me me!

our jeongin; i wanna hear the joke!!

 

seung mindez; Tell us the joke Felix

__

kid model; yeah it better be funny

 

felix the cat; OH WOW

 

Dad; they changed their minds so damn quick...

 

woono mars; Awwwwhh 

 

felix the cat; well actually it's more of a pun

  

kid model; hurry up 

 

felix the cat; @changbin 

 

changbin; what

 

felix the cat; if you're the darkness, can i be your light? ;))

felix the cat; _fingerguns_

 

changbin; no

 

felix the cat;

 

dumbass of the century; YOU HAD THAT COMING

 

our jeongin; i regret asking, that was terrible

 

seung mindez; ^^^^^^^

 

meanhoe; "fingerguns"

meanhoe;  _"fingerguns"_

meanhoe; i'm gonna choke

 

kid model; he didn't even hesitate on his answer

kid model; lmao _s_ UC _k_ S to be u felix 

 

felix the cat; at least my flirting is creative

felix the cat; unlike  _"OH SEUNGMIN YOUR SMILE BRIGHTENS MY DAY"_ this

felix the cat; and  _"OH SEUNGMIN THAT WAS SO CUTE <3"_

  

kid model; 

 

meanhoe; honestly both of you fuck right off, hyunjin your puns are terrible too

 

dumbass of the century; I can't tell whose puns are worse at this point

 

meanhoe; they're equally terrible

 

felix the cat; ya know what hyunjinnie?

 

kid model; you're not allowed to call me that

kid model; what is it

 

felix the cat; youre ugly

 

kid model; you know what felix?

 

felix the cat; what

 

_**kid model has kicked - > felix the cat** _

 

meanhoe; welp

 

_**meanhoe has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

meanhoe; be grateful you hoe

 

felix; thanks

felix; wait wdf

felix; who you calling a HOE? MEAN HOE

 

_**meanhoe has kicked - > felix** _

 

woono mars; Instant regret?

 

meanhoe; instant regret.

meanhoe; i'm never being nice to him again

 

_**Dad has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

Dad; stop being a fool

 

felix; i can be whatever i want to dad

 

meanhoe; ffs why'd you add him back

 

changbin; wait...

changbin; this means...

 

our jeongin; more chances to kick felix!!

 

changbin; yep

 

felix; please

 

_**changbin has kicked - > felix** _

 

changbin; that felt great

 

our jeongin; i like this game!!!

 

seung mindez; can i have a turn?

 

Dad; wait, wait, 

Dad; Let Jeongin-ah go first

 

_**Dad has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

felix; thank you AGAIN channie hyung, my only friend

 

Dad; bye

 

_**our jeongin has kicked - > felix** _

 

our jeongin; yay!

 

seung mindez; IM WEHEZING GFH

 

kid model; good boy 

 

**_woono mars has added;_ **

**_felix_ **

 

dumbass of the century; Dibs

 

Dad; Giving you admin just this once

 

dumbass of the century; (:

 

felix; hold on let me fucking talk first

 

_**dumbass of the century has kicked - > felix** _

 

dumbass of the century; the deed has been done 

 

seung mindez; noooOOO I WANTED TO DO IT

seung mindez; GDI

 

kid model; awe don't worry 

kid model; allow me to assist you

 

seung mindez; thanks

 

_**kid model has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

felix;

 

our jeongin; byebye!

 

_**seung mindez has kicked - > felix** _

 

seung mindez; i feel accomplished

 

woono mars; Alright guys this is getting a little mean

woono mars; let's stop now the joke's getting old

 

Dad; this isn't a joke anymore

Dad; it's legit satisfying

Dad; If my dongsaengs want to feel satisfied then so be it

Dad; you should feel the same way too

 

dumbass of the century; Yeah come on hyung

dumbass of the century; It's satisfying

 

our jeongin; really fun!

 

changbin; feels gr8

 

kid model; you won't regret it

 

woono mars; ... 

 

Dad; Yes my children are horrible, i know

 

woono mars; Okay.

 

_**woono mars has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

woono mars; Welcome back Felix

 

felix; oh hi

felix; thanks hyung!!

 

woono mars; Now listen to me Felix,

woono mars; This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you

 

felix; ..huh? what...?

felix; OH

felix; PLEASE HYUNG NOT YOU TOO 

felix;

 

**_woono mars has kicked - > felix_ **

 

meanhoe; poor felix..........

 

dumbass of the century; 

 

Dad; 

 

our jeongin;

 

kid model;

 

seung mindez;

 

changbin;

 

meanhoe; PFFFHUGJF SAID NO ONE EVER

 

changbin; i was waiting for that

 

kid model; I;MHOLERIGN

 

seung mindez; SFDJSDKFSDF

 

_**changbin has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

felix; love you

 

changbin; k

 

_**felix has changed; maknae line + jeongin - > please dont bully me** _

 

felix; everyone take some time to read the new group chat title

 

kid model; shut up

 

- 

 

_**pm; hyunjin - > seungmin** _

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; hye

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; mind if i uhhh 

  

seungie ღღღ; hyunjin, this has been the sixth time today

seungie ღღღ; duh i don't mind 

seungie ღღღ; ♡♡♡ @ you

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; i am truly blessed

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; lookie which cutie i'm with

 

seungie ღღღ;

seungie ღღღ; you two are so fkn adorable 

seungie ღღღ; my heart !!

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; wish you were here

 

seungie ღღღ; aw same :( but its okay

seungie ღღღ; you two have fun!

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; ty bb <3

 

seungie ღღღ; HYUNJNNRGNHS

seungie ღღღ; !!!! leave

 

bestestestfriend; gettin shy now, are we??

bestestestfriend; jeongin’s giggling

bestestestfriend; “hyungs sooo weak!”

 

seungie ღღღ; go awAY both of you

 

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; youre so cute

bestestestfriend hyunjinnie; <3 u 

 

seungie ღღღ; I SAID GO

seungie ღღღ; 

seungie ღღღ;

seungie ღღღ; (you too)

 

_**pm; seungmin - > woojin** _

 

Seungmin-ah; Hyung

 

polar bear hyung; Yeah?

polar bear hyung; Is something wrong? 

 

Seungmin-ah; hyunjin and jeongin are hanging out with each other

Seungmin-ah; hyunjin invited me too but i declined, i have to study

 

polar bear hyung; Let me guess

polar bear hyung; now you want to go?

 

Seungmin-ah; yES

 

polar bear hyung; Aw

polar bear hyung; Well, don't worry, you'll see both of them at school tomorrow

 

Seungmin-ah; mhm.. 

 

Seungmin-ah; ...wait.. that reminds me..

 

polar bear hyung; huh?

 

_**groupchat; please dont bully me** _

 

seung mindez; Guys

seung mindez; Felix had to stay back for half an hour today after class

 

meanhoe; of course he did

 

kid model; well nobody waits for him after school anyway, who cares 

 

felix;

felix; I HAD TO STAY BACK BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING  _ **BREATHING**_

felix; _**(((**_ _ **B R E A T H I N G )))**_

 

kid model; I guess making random ass mosquito noises is considered breathing

 

felix; WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE

 

Dad; My children are stupid.

 

meanhoe; it's just felix

 

Dad; Felix you're stupid.

 

felix; nope, i'm unique!!!

 

Dad; Stupidly unique.

 


	9. changbin's a gay mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy chapter NINE. bless, their debut is on 25th march, is anyone else nervous happy emotional anticipating to the max? i certainly am, i've known these bois for a while now and they've grown so much in a few months time!!
> 
> this chap is extremely short ik. rip

_**pm; felix - > hyunjin** _

 

cursed lix; hey

cursed lix; i know you're reading this

cursed lix; hyunjin

cursed lix; hyunjin

cursed lix; hyunjin

cursed lix; hyunjin

cursed lix; prince of all things handsome, hwang hyunjin

 

hyunjinnie; hi

 

cursed lix; i hate you

 

hyunjinnie; it's almost 4 in the morning

hyunjinnie; what the _fuck_ you messaging me for

 

cursed lix; whoaaa sorry mate

cursed lix; i need help on the assignment

 

hyunjinnie; the assignment due tomorrow?

hyunjinnie; the one that you have to write at least four paragraphs on?

 

cursed lix; ya

 

hyunjinnie; ffs... 

hyunjinnie; how many paragraphs have you done

 

cursed lix; uhh i think i wrote a lot.

cursed lix; i forgot brb, lemme go check

 

hyunjinnie; ...this was literally set last period

hyunjinnie; how've you already forgotten...

 

cursed lix; found my book

 

hyunjinnie; how many paragraphs, i asked

 

cursed lix; 

cursed lix;

cursed lix; i've written two sentences

 

hyunjinnie; how

hyunjinnie; HOW

hyunjinnie; HOW DID YOUR DUMB ASS FORGET 

hyunjinnie;  _whoa, **mate,** i've been writing so much - damn my wrist's tired_

hyunjinnie;  _i wonder how much i wrote? oh yeah, that's right, **two sentences**_

 

cursed lix; stop bullying me and let me copy you :(

 

hyunjinnie; no. 

 

-

 

_**groupchat; please dont bully me** _

 

kid model; dumb and dumber walked into class, neither had their assignments complete.

 

meanhoe; dumb and dumber?

 

seung mindez; jisung and felix

 

meanhoe; should've known

 

dumbass of the century; Hold up

dumbass of the century; whos dumb and whos dumber

 

meanhoe; does it matter

 

dumbass of the century; wHY ARE YOU STILL MEAN TO ME

 

Dad; ...why wouldn't he be?

 

dumbass of the century; ....oh you don't know hyung?

 

felix; they be dating 

 

Dad; WHAT

 

meanhoe; haha whys this such a surprise haaha

 

dumbass of the century; ikr 

 

Dad; Ok i've always seen the signs but

Dad; they went from fucking slaughtering each other to dating the next day

 

seung mindez; minsung

 

our jeongin; about time too

 

Dad; Agreed, Jeongin-ah

 

our jeongin; go away hyung not now

 

kid model; LOL WHAT

 

felix; THE DISRESPECT

 

Dad; WHAT DID I DO

Dad; ALL I SAID WAS THAT I AGREED

 

our jeongin; exactly

 

changbin; i'm so fucking proud of you

 

kid model; hands off, he's mine

 

changbin;

 

kid model; AS IN LIKE

kid model; my SAVAGE student

kid model; APPRENTICE IN SAVAGERY YKNOW

kid model; I'M PROUD

kid model; very proud

 

changbin; whatever you say dude

 

our jeongin; lol

 

seung mindez; lol

 

felix; anYWAYSSS

felix; who wants to go the park with meeee

 

seung mindez; busy

 

kid model; busy

 

meanhoe; sounds lame

 

woono mars; Felix I'm sorry but I think that's a collective no.

 

felix; FINE

felix; i have other friends

 

kid model; felix you have no other friends

 

felix; i do 

felix; i swear

 

meanhoe; you, yourself and you?

 

felix;

 

 

dumbass of the century; THE CHAN MEMES RETURN

 

Dad; What did we talk about

 

woono mars; Chan you either look absolutely done or extremely worried in all of these

 

Dad; i'm a single father what can i say

 

**_pm; changbin - > felix_ **

 

changbean; felix

 

felix; hhhMMM???

felix; changbean in my dms?

felix; what an honour

 

changbean; i was gonna say that i’d join you at the park

changbean; nevermind then

 

felix; nonononono im sorrrryyyyy

felix; please forgive

 

changbean; what date and what time

 

felix; ooo u asking me out on a date?

 

changbean;

changbean; don’t push it  

 


	10. changlix being changlix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! i was laughing at their new stage names (yes, im mean and regretful) but reminder that we should'nt ridicule them on their official media, it could hurt em. so let's accept l-lee know.. i.n and han!! (they'll still be minho jeongin n jisung to me ngl)
> 
> when u see a ' - ' it's a timeskip just so ya know. yes, this chapter seems really rushed, school and all.

  _ **groupchat; _ **#CHANGLIX**_**_

 

feel ix; guyyyss we should send the pic to the 9 frens groupchat

 

sung mint; what pic?

 

feel ix; the b00is group photo one

 

sung mint; why

 

feel ix; to show off how sexy our new haircuts look duh??

feel ix; i mean, jisung's is a little...

 

worldwide dumbass; don't even

 

feel ix; questionable 

 

hung jean; jisung what were you thinking 

hung jean; i mean, i guess it's not the worst

hung jean; (y'all need to see chan's hair when he was a fetus)

 

sung mint; does the barber hate jisung..

 

hung jean; wouldn't be surprised

 

worldwide dumbass; When will you guys ever let me live

 

feel ix; i'm gonna post it on the gc

feel ix; +my selca :)))

 

hung jean; attention whore

 

feel ix; BUCKET HAT

 

hung jean; it's COOL okay

 

feel ix;

 

feel ix;

feel ix;

 

feel ix; Boi

 

worldwide dumbass; HNJHKGGNHGN O HY MGD

 

sung mint; guYS SHUT UP HE LOOKS HOT

 

feel ix; NOT IN THAT BUCKET HE AINT 

 

_**felix has changed; hung jean - > bucket boy** _

 

bucket boy;

 

_**groupchat; please dont bully me**_

 

felix;

felix; '00 line update :D

 

Dad; 4 snakes in 1 pic

 

woono mars; Wow! 

woono mars; Your hairstyles are very cool, nice

woono mars; felix your hair look so softttt, and hyunjin's too, those styles suit you guys a lot

 

kid model; thanks hyunggg

 

felix; <333 best hyung

 

woono mars; and seungminnie, red really suits you, it's so glossy and nice!!

 

seung mindez; yeee tysm hyung!!!!!

 

woono mars; And jisung!

woono mars; 

woono mars; Yeah

 

dumbass of the century; Hyung where's my compliment

 

woono mars; 

 

changbin; lmFAO 

 

kid model; i fucking told you the bowl.. bowl cut mullet whatever the fuck that is looked stupid

 

dumbass of the century; IT'S NOT THAT BAD 

 

Dad; Well

Dad; nice colour

 

dumbass of the century; GEE THANKS DAD

 

meanhoe; dw, it looks great on you imo, you're pretty

 

kid model; why you lying

 

dumbass of the century; aaaaWWWeee THank youuu

 

meanhoe; yeah np

 

_**pm; minho - > felix** _

 

jisungs bae; brUH

jisungs bae; THIS IS SO FUCKING DIFFICULT

 

1st '00 liner idiot; hm?

 

jisungs bae; LYING TO MY BOYFRIEND™

 

1st '00 liner idiot; im dEAD

 

_**groupchat; please dont bully me**_

 

felix; btw i took some of my own selcas @changbin

 

changbin; what

 

seung mindez; omfgnf he @ him

 

kid model; going straight for the directs

 

felix; 

 

 

kid model; oh woW

 

Dad; Not bad, not bad at all my fellow aussie 

  

our jeongin; hyung looks very handsome!!!

 

felix; ah yes yes i know

 

our jeongin; where's my thank you

 

felix; THANK YOU

 

meanhoe; guys stop fuelling his ego 

meanhoe; but ye, ya look good my dude 

 

felix; thankss guys <3

 

_**groupchat; sriricha** _

 

spearB; y'all didn't tell me his selcas were this great-

 

J.ONE; OHHOOOOHOOHOHOHO

 

spearB; okay but does he have to look at the camera like that

spearB; tf is he trying to do? kill me?

 

CB97; Pretty much

CB97; How much has he been flirting with you btw?

 

spearB; i wake up to at least one flirty notif a day from him

spearB; dunno why i haven't blocked the fool yet

 

J.ONE; YOU WERE LITERALLY CALLING HIS SELCAS GREAT NOT EVEN A MINUTE AGO

 

spearB; shhhhh

spearB; oh there he is right fucking now, texting me

spearB; brb he's asking about the hang out details

 

CB97; Lmao 'hang out' don't you mean 'date'

 

spearB; fak off

 

_**pm; felix - > changbin** _

 

felix; BINNNNIEEEE

felix; BINNNIEEEEEEEEEE

felix; oh hi !

 

changbean; pls stop calling me that 

 

felix; anything for you

 

changbean; ERM conTINUE

 

felix; oh yeah so tomorrow right? 

felix; i'll see you at the park but we can always leave and go someplace else

felix; like the ice cream parlour for exmaple ;000

 

changbean; ye ye whatever 

changbean; just don't be late

changbean; the only reason i'm going is because i pity you

 

felix; don't lie

felix; i know you love me

 

changbean; you disgust me

 

felix; but you love me

 

changbean; you _disgust_ me

 

felix; but you love me

felix; we can do this all day dak boy

 

changbean; i'm seriously confused on why i haven't blocked you yet

 

felix; because

felix; you

felix; love

 

changbean; enouGH i've heard it enough now

 

felix; :) 

felix; i'll keep saying it 

felix; @ the park too

 

changbean; please don't

changbean; i'm cancelling

 

felix; OKAY OKAY IM SORRY I WONT

felix; but watch, my eyes on you will say it for me instead

 

changbean; begone

 

felix;

 

-  

 

_**pm; changbin - > felix** _

 

changbean; i see you

changbean; you really stand out ngl

 

felix; aweee thank youuu

 

changbean; that wasn't meant to be compliment but ok 

 

-

 

**_groupchat; #CHANGLIX_ **

 

feel ix; guys guys guys 

feel ix; i got smth to share

 

bucket boy; that ur dumb?

 

sung mint; that you're an idiot?

 

worldwide dumbass; that you're an asshole for not giving me back my money

 

feel ix; when will i ever be treated nicely in this household

 

bucket boy; never.

 

feel ix; ugh

feel ix; so, i just came back from my date with changbinnieeeee

 

worldwide dumbass; so it WAS a date

worldwide dumbass; HAH he was denying it and callin' it a 'hang out'

 

feel ix; would it really only be a 'hang out' if it ended with a kiss ;)

 

bucket boy; DON'T LIE

 

sung mint; FELIX YOU DIDN'T

 

feel ix; oH BUT YES I DID, AND HE DID TOO

feel ix; well kinda

feel ix; he was all shy

 

bucket boy; yeah yeah tell us more

 

feel ix; like i said, i kissed him first and he got super embarrased

feel ix; he looked redder than seungmins hair

 

worldwide dumbass; now _that's_ red

 

sung mint; i get it i get it

sung mint; continue

 

feel ix; he did kiss back though, it was really cute

feel ix; then we finished our ice cream and said goodbyesss

feel ix; i didn't want the date to end but oh well

feel ix; i'm teasing him about it rn through pm

 

worldwide dumbass; a kiss on the first date? Wow

 

feel ix; heeey listen, it was the perfect moment ok!! just be happy for me

 

bucket boy; he's felix. of course he kisses on the first date, what else did u expect

 

sung mint; that's highkey cute tho!!

sung mint; damn now i want one too

 

bucket boy; what? a kiss? i can give ya one

 

feel ix; THAS GAY BROOO

 

worldwide dumbass; And  _i'm_ 'worldwide dumbass' here

 

feel ix; i WAS JOKinG

 

sung mint; ty hyunjinnnniieeeee

 

bucket boy; wait for real?

 

sung mint; hm?

 

bucket boy; uuuhhhh nevermind nevermind

 

sung mint; oh okeyy...

 

bucket boy; ye so, 

bucket boy; like

bucket boy; so like

bucket boy; u

bucket boy; h

bucket boy; h..

bucket boy; felix is an ass

 

sung mint; Agreed

 

worldwide dumbass; Agreed

 

feel ix; out of all the fucking topic changes you could've chosen

 

_**groupchat; sriracha** _

 

J.ONE; Sooooo how was your date changbin

J.ONE; any kisssssss- anything happened?

 

spearB; ugh

 

J.ONE; hah you're not even denying that it's a date

 

CB97; Awwww

CB97; Wait a second..

CB97; You kissed on the first date?

 

spearB; so what if we did

 

J.ONE; HE'S ADMITTING IT 

 

spearB; stfu i bet felix already told you smh

 

J.ONE; of course 

J.ONE; he can't keep his mouth shut if it's about someone he likes

 

CB97; *Loves

CB97; Anyway what happened after the kiss???

 

spearB; we ate ice cream

spearB; in awkward silence

 

CB97; awkward silence?

 

spearB; yeah but it didn't last long..

 

J.ONE; why's that?

 

spearB; he made some fucking weird type of bug noises 

 

CB97; Ah yes the mosquito noises

CB97; You'll have to get used to that

 

spearB; when that was the thing that broke the silence, we ended up laughing 

spearB; idk why it was so funny to me but

spearB; i guess it was just that hilarious because it's from felix

 

J.ONE; aaaaaawwweeee our lil' binnie is growing up

 

spearB; i'm your hyung.

 

J.ONE; You're shorter than I am

 

spearB; you're dumber than i am

 

J.ONE; fair point.

 

CB97; ...

CB97; so are you and felix dating now or?

 

spearB; whoa that's way too fast

 

CB97; and kissing on the first date isn't??

 

spearB; oh shut up, it's not that big of a deeealll

spearB; and no, we're just taking it slow

spearB; before you guys know it, we'll probably be dating though yeah

spearB; but for now we've agreed to get to know each other more y'know?

spearB; i think he's more than just the idiot of the group chat

spearB; i'm sure you all know that already though, you've been friends with him longer

spearB; and besides, that title goes to jisung anyway

 

J.ONE;

 

spearB; what the f

 

J.ONE; Big Shaq is my idol 

 

 _ **CB97 has kicked - > J.ONE**_  

 

CB97; Change the Soundcloud password

 


	11. #princehyunjinday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late bday to hyunjinniee!
> 
> my bestie in the whole universe (once we were giving each other the "I WANT TO WATCH STRAY KIDS I AM NOT TRAILER BUT WE'RE IN FUCKING GEOGRAPHY CLASS help" look) has written a fic about the changlix date from c.9!! it would mean the world to me if you read it <3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089920 (it's also in my gifts if the link doesn't work)

_**groupchat; Jeongin's Hyungs (???)**_

 

_**chan has changed; Jeongin's Hyungs (???) - > HYUNJIN'S (late) BDAYYY SURPRISE** _

_**chan has added;** _

_**jeongin** _

 

chan; _Cough_

 

minho; didn't his birthday already end like, weeks back?

 

seungmin; It was literally four days ago

 

chan; Guys, you're terrible friends

chan; And I'm a terrible father

 

seungmin; i didn't know what to give him, even though i'm his best friend...

seungmin; yeah we're assholes

 

jisung; So what's the plan?

 

felix; let's just get him a mirror or something

 

minho; yeah the fool loves himself

 

woojin; Let's actually think of something nice, okay guys?

woojin; What are things he likes?

 

minho;  _coughseungmincough_

 

seungmin; SHHUSJDHUT UP

 

chan; Seungmin, you should know, you're his best friend like you said

chan; and don't ask him directly if you aren’t sure

chan; This gift will be a surprise

 

seungmin; um

seungmin; he likes

seungmin; ..pizza?

 

changbin; brilliant

changbin; we're gonna gift wrap fucking boxes of pizza for his birthday

 

jisung; I mean, sure I guess

 

changbin; wow, you cheap bastard

 

jisung; then what do  _you_ have in mind?

 

changbin; cds, mixtapes any stuff

changbin; he likes rapping too, i heard

changbin; lol he could join 'sriracha'

 

chan; Yeah maybe another day 

chan; He has to learn a little more if he's gonna be part of the squad

 

minho; pFFFFTT what is this siriranch

 

jisung; *SRIRACHA

jisung; It's the name we chose for our Soundcloud

 

felix; wait...

felix; there's three of you working on that same account right?

 

minho; i'm still wondering why it's named after hot sauce

 

felix; sriracha?

felix; more like 3racha

 

_**jisung has kicked - > felix** _

 

jisung; his puns...they just.. they just keep getting worse

 

changbin; chan, don't you fucking dare change it to that

changbin; i stg if you do

 

chan; :)

 

changbin; ugh that's fucking terrible

 

jisung; Oh yeah, btw guys, i can't seem to login

jisung; it keeps saying password failed

 

changbin; hm, i wonder why.

 

jeongin; what's the password?

 

jisung; 'i have the power of god and anime' but without the spaces

 

woojin; Courtesy of Chan, I'm guessing

 

jisung; it took me days to get it right on the first try

 

jeongin; why don't you just change it then?

 

chan; Oh don't worry, we already have

 

jisung; huh?

 

_**pm; chan - > jeongin** _

 

#1 dad; The new password is 'jisungs buck teeth'

 

favourite son; perfect

 

_**groupchat; HYUNJIN'S (late) BDAYYY SURPRISE** _

 

chan; oKAY OKAY WE'RE GOING OFF TOPIC, BACK TO HYUNJIN'S BDAY SURPRISE

 

felix; i dunno about you guys but i already have a good surprise for him

 

minho; and that is?

 

felix; for him to receive and nobody here to know

 

minho; whatever

minho; doesn't  _anyone_ have ideas?

 

jisung; How about we write a song for him and record ourselves singing it?

jisung; I swear Woojin hyung's got a powerful voice

 

chan; True and nice idea but that would take way too long, everyone's got busy schedules

chan; We want this given by tomorrow

chan; Anymore suggestions?

 

seungmin; nope... :(

 

minho; guess we'll have to actually give him a mirror

 

woojin; wait no, Jisung-ah, you gave me an idea

 

_**changbin has added;** _

_**felix** _

 

felix; <3

 

woojin; We should all text him meaningful messages 

woojin; (cause all of us can't afford him something that nice apart from changbin)

 

changbin; hmmm.. not bad i guess

 

seungmin; ooooo!!

 

chan; Alright, yeah fine we'll do that, why not

chan; since the rest of us aren't creative at all

 

minho; gotta get thinkin now

  

changbin; lemme guess

changbin; you're just gonnna write 'loser lol kbye '00 line are trash'

 

minho; tempted

 

chan;  _MEANINGFUL_ MESSAGES PEOPLE

 

felix; understood!

 

chan; 3racha also have a plan,

 

changbin; i'm begging you, please don't call us that

  

jisung; ^^^

 

seungmin; what's the '3racha' plan? 

 

chan; It's a secret hehe

chan; You'll see tomorrow don't worry. 

 

felix; GUYS

felix; HYUNJIN'S TYPING

 

 _ **groupchat; please dont bully me**_  

 

kid model; why's it so quiet today

kid model; by now, the chat should've been flooded with everyone roasting felix

kid model; or jisung

 

woono mars; That's basically a summary of this group chat, yeah

 

kid model; so what's going on?

 

felix; WOW GUYS, YOUR NAMES ARE SO OLD

felix; KID MODEL AND WOONO MARS HAVE BEEN YOUR NAMES FOR CENTURIES

 

kid model; shut up

kid model; you still have a fucking default name

 

_**groupchat; HYUNJIN'S (late) BIRTHDAYYY SURPRISE** _

 

chan; Whew, okay, I think he's been distracted

chan; Good job, Felix, I'm proud of you son

 

felix; thank you dad 

 

minho; .

 

_**groupchat; please dont bully me** _

 

felix; yes, i do still have my default name

felix; but that's because everyone keeps kicking me out and it keeps going back to 'felix' 

 

kid model; can't argue with that

 

_**woono mars has changed their name to; woono mars - > woooooo** _

_**woooooo has changed seung mindez - > Only good son** _

_**woooooo has changed; felix - > stop bullying me** _

_**woooooo mars has changed; changbin - > stop bullying felix** _

 

stop bullying felix; gee thanks

 

stop bullying me; :D

 

_**Dad has changed their name to; Dad - > stressed dad** _

 

_**pm; seungmin - > jeongin** _

 

cutest hyung; jeongin-ah??

cutest hyung; hiii

 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; oh, hello

 

cutest hyung; do you have any idea on what you'll write to hyunjinnie?

 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; hmm

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; it's not something i want to write to him over text

 

cutest hyung; same here

 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; so.. that means

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; don't tell me

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; you also?

 

cutest hyung; jeongin-ah

 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; hm?

 

cutest hyung; tomorrow, let's take him out

 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; both of us?

 

cutest hyung; i'm sure you know what i mean, right?

 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; i 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; yes, i do, hyung

 

cutest hyung; he's not the only one i'll be asking out 

 

lov, protecc, softest boy <3; really???

 

cutest hyung; just wait near his house tomorrow okay? 1pm sharp

cutest hyung; we'll surprise him 

 

lov, protecc, softest boy; no hyung, tell me!

 

cutest hyung; you'll find out, just wait for tomorrow 

 

lov, protecc, softest boy; i'm anticipating until then

 

cutest hyung; me too, me too

cutest hyung; ahahsd im shaking as i type

cutest hyung; idk why i keep shaking

 

lov, protecc, softest boy; same

lov, protecc, softest boy; same, hyung, same aaah

lov, protecc, softest boy; i'm so nervous

 

cutest hyung; i'm nervouser, 

 

lov, protecc, softest boy; that's not an actual word in valid vocabulary, hyung

 

cutest hyung; i've no idea how to explain my emotions then

 

-

 

_**groupchat; HYUNJIN'S (late) BIRTHDAYYY SURPRISE** _

 

chan; Is everyone ready to hit send? 

 

jisung; Send what

 

chan; ...

 

changbin; ...

 

seungmin; ...

 

jeongin; ...

 

jisung; Oh shut up

 

woojin; Well they technically didn't say anything at all

 

minho; jisung, please, read the group title 

minho; or at least acknowledge the entire conversation we all had yesterday 

 

jisung; Right, the meaningful messages

 

chan; Yes, MEANINGFUL

chan; Edit yours right now if it's not in any ways meaningful and sweet

 

changbin; can we just get this over with

 

woojin; Where's Felix?

 

minho; nobody cares, let's send them now

 

chan; Okay on three

chan; Two

 

jisung; wait

 

seungmin; WHAT

 

jisung; i need to grammar check mine

 

changbin; oh ffs

 

jisung; nvm, nvm it's good to go

 

chan; Three

chan; Two

chan; Actually, just to be sure, everyone has written at least more than 2 lines right?

 

minho; HYUNG, JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP

 

jisung; Does that honorific even qualify to be used in that kind of sentence

 

jeongin; NOBODY CARES HYUNG

 

jisung; i'll shut up now :(

 

minho; good job jeongin

 

chan; THREE

chan; TWO

chan; OEN

chan; *ONE

chan; SEND!

chan; 

chan; so, yeah that's it, good job everyone

 

woojin; Did everyone hit send?

 

minho; yep

 

seungmin; mhm

 

jeongin; success!

 

jisung; Wait mine's lagging

 

chan; we are never doing this again

 

 _**groupchat; please dont bully me** _  

 

_**stressed dad has changed; please dont bully me - > PRINCE HYUNJIN DAY** _

 

meanhoe; why 'prince'

 

stressed dad; just go with it

 

woooooo; Is Hyunjin online or...

 

Only good son; he’s always waking up later than everyone else

Only good son; Aka last.

 

meanhoe; oh ffs does he not even have an alarm

 

our jeongin; he's online now!!! 

 

meanhoe; nvm

meanhoe; @kid model get your ugly ass over here

 

kid model; i'm not ugly

 

meanhoe; *get your ass over here

 

kid model; better

 

_**woooooo has changed kid model - > prince hyunjin!** _

 

prince hyunjin; whoa whoa what

 

stressed dad; oh come on, did you not get all the text messages?

 

prince hyunjin; ah, so only because it's my _birthday_ i'm a 'prince' ?

prince hyunjin; hm

 

Only good son; YOU WERE ALWAYS A PRINCE!!

 

prince hyunjin; heh

 

dont bully felix; CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS

 

stressed dad; RIGHT

stressed dad;  _clears throat_

 

dont bully felix; omfg

 

stressed dad; Basically, Hyunjinnie, you will now read out the nice messages we all sent you!!

stressed dad; HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

 

Only good son; HAAPPYY BIRRTHHDAAY!! <3 <3 <3

 

our jeongin; happy birthday hyunnggg

 

dont bully felix; hpbday

 

dumbass of the century; HAPPPPPP

dumbass of the century; BIIRRRTHH

 

prince hyunjinnie; wow oh wow thank u very much 

prince hyunjinnie; can i read out the messages now?

 

woooooo; Go ahead 

 

prince huynjinnie; okay, so

prince hyunjinnie; first one's from woojin hyung!

prince hyunjinnie; _"Happy birthday Hyunjin-ah! You're the first out of 2000 line to age up this year, how does it make you feel? -_

prince hyunjinnie; very good thanks

 

dumbass of the century; carry on..

 

prince hyunjinnie; - _Ah, it's wonderful seeing one of my precious dongsaengs grow! Do you feel grown up?? Anyway, here's to your special day, hip hip hooray!"_

woooooo; (:

 

prince hyunjinnie; thank you for the msg, hyung, yes i do feel more grown up 

 

woooooo; no problem! onto the next one

 

prince hyunjinnie; this one's from channie hyung:  _"One of you cheeky '00 boys have finally aged up, thank God, hopefully you'll be less of a- only joking! -_

prince hyunjinnie; thanks hyung

prince hyunjinnie;  _\- My duty as a Father is to watch his children grow up, and provide as much support as possible, no matter how old they age._

prince hyunjinnie;  _Always remember, my visual God son, that I will be here for you - always! Happy birthday!"_

 

Only good son; awwwwwwww!

 

meanhoe; our friend, our role model, our father - chan hyung

 

dont bully felix; dear lord

 

prince hyunjinnie; next issssss minhooooooeeeeeeeeeee

 

meanhoe; now i already regret every word i sent

 

prince hyunjinnie;  _"hey dude, you're double digits now. kidding, kidding. anywAY,_

 

dumbass of the century; classic minho

 

Only good son; rude

 

prince hyunjinnie;  _\- we've been friends for a long time now and i'm happy about that, thanks for being my friend!_

prince hyunjinnie;  _seriously, i really enjoy every time me, you and felix just randomly break into a sort of choreographed group dance_

prince hyunjinnie;  _or just hang out after school at the studio we found, real cool times man_

prince hyunjinnie; bro wdf is this? an essay

 

meanhoe; .....you're fuckn lucky it's your birthday......

 

prince hyunjinnie; jk, jk

prince hyunjinnie;  _\- yeah i'm done rambling about our neat friendship goals. let's hang out again, whenever! happy birthday!!!!"_

 

woooooo; That has got to be the sweetest thing I've read all day :')

 

stressed dad; My children are finally learning the ways of patience, kindness and compassion

 

our jeongin; can we hurry this uppp

 

stressed dad; nevermind

 

prince hyunjinnie; here's the one from changbin : 

 

dumbass of the century; ooooooOOOO

 

prince hyunjinnie;  _"you suc"_

 

stressed dad; WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE MESSAGES BEING 

stressed dad; M E A N I N G F U L 

 

dont bully felix; wait what

dont bully felix; OH

dont bully felix; sorry that was meant to be @ jisung

 

dumbass of the century; 

 

woooooo; uh oh

 

prince hyunjinnie; Bitch

prince hyunjinnie; it's my fucking birthday and this is how i'm treated

 

dumbass of the century; i'MS SORRY

 

prince hyunjinnie; oh yeah, let's see what jisung wrote

prince hyunjinnie;  _"YEEEEEEE BOIII HAPPY BIRTHDAAAYYYY!!! Since it's your birthday, let's not bully each other okay?? NO SENDING MEMES OF EACH OTHER, NO SNAKING,_

 

dont bully felix; e x p o s e d

 

prince hyunjinnie;  _\- lolololol I need to stop. Anyway, happy birthday again! We're almost at graduation! I'll be a little upset we wont be sharing the same classes_

prince hyunjinnie;  _or the same school even! But I'm still glad we can keep in contact as good friends. '00 LINE UNITE (have a good bday)"_

prince hyunjinnie; whoa, thanks jisung, i'm happy we can keep in touch too

 

dumbass of the century; that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me

 

prince hyunjinnie; true

 

stressed dad; Okay all that's left are the maknaes

stressed dad; Wait

stressed dad; Where is Felix anyway?

 

dont bully felix; probs busy

 

stressed dad; what 

stressed dad; we all planned this and now he's not even here

 

woooooo; Well he did say he had a different gift planned anyway

woooooo; Moving on to Seungmin-ah?

 

prince hyunjinnie; oh this one's a little more private

prince hyunjinnie; same with jeongin's

 

woooooo; I wonder

 

meanhoe; :))))

 

prince hyunjinnie; shush

 

Only good son; SO UHM

Only good son; chan changbin and jisung had something planned too!

 

stressed dad; oh yeah forgot about that

 

prince hyunjinnie; what is it?

 

stressed dad; @dumbass of the century @dont bully felix

stressed dad; GUYS

stressed dad; 3, 2, 1!

 

dont bully felix; happy!!!

 

dumbass of the century; BIRTHDAY!!!

 

stressed dad; TO.....!!!

 

dont bully me; the fucks going on

 

dont bully felix; ......you

 

stressed dad; FELIX

 

dumbass of the century; FELIX YOU SON OF A BITCH

 

prince hyunjinnie; ....er thanks guys

 

dumbass of the century; shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking 2k words, i need a life. 
> 
> a comment (from kimandtea) suggested woochan? perhaps i should add it in? i was planning ot3 as (((endgame))) for this fic but maybe woochan wouldn't hurt? let me know what you think?
> 
> OH AND LETS FUCKING TLAK ABOUT DISTRICT 9 PLEASE. MINHO’S MY BIAS AND FUCKING HELL I WAS NOT READY FOR HIM TO BE THE ONE TO START SINGING FIRST GKGJJFF


	12. code headass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrimp on the-

_**pm; seungmin - > hyunjin** _

 

loml uwu; hyunjinnieee open the doooorr

 

<3 hyunjin <3; what why?? i mean, sure but why?

 

loml uwu; you'll find out soon enough, i'm with the baby btw

 

<3 hyunjin <3; jeongin too? wh

 

loml uwu; hURR Y UP PLSS MY ASS IS FREEZING OUT HERE 

loml uwu; AND JEONGIN KEEPS BULLYING ME

 

<3 hyunjin <3; bullying you? about what?

 

loml uwu; um you don't needa know!

loml uwu; boy, if you're not down here in the next 5 seconds!!

 

<3 hyunjin <3; okayOKAY 

 

-

 

_**pm; hyunjin - > woojin** _

 

prince-ah; hyunnggg i'm in tears ;((( im so soft

 

the only good hyung; hm? whys that?

the only good hyung; If this is about the maknaes then i'm not surprised

 

prince-ah; well ahaha _*sweats*_

prince-ah; i'm getting changed rn, they literally came to my front doorstep

prince-ah; he asked me out

 

the only good hyung; WHO

 

prince-ah; him

 

the only good hyung; ...Which one?

 

prince-ah; HIM!!! DUH!!!

 

the only good hyung; W H O   I S   H I M ?? 

the only good hyung; JEONGIN OR SEUNGMIN

 

prince-ah; both

 

the only good hyung; Oh my

the only good hyung; What did you respond with?

 

prince-ah; OF COURSE I SAID YES?? DUH? 

prince-ah; and guess what

prince-ah; seungmin asked out jeongin too, 

prince-ah; so obviously i had to follow and do the same

 

the only good hyung; Finally, I'm announcing it to the group chat

 

prince-ah; WAITWIAT NOT YET WE'LL DO IT OURSELVES 

 

the only good hyung; OK, STOP TEXTING ME AND GET CHANGED!

 

prince-ah; OKAY

prince-ah; SHIT WHAT DO I WEWEESR W

 

the only good hyung; what...?

 

prince-ah;

 

prince-ah; SORRY, I'M JUST SO NERVOUS RN, WHAT DO I WEAR?

prince-ah; wait, the fuck, what am i stressin' about i'm beautiful

 

the only good hyung; ANYTHING, THEY'LL SAY YOU LOOK HANDSOME WHATEVER YOU WEAR

 

prince-ah; even if i wear a _pink sweater_

 

the only good hyung; it depends which one you’re talking about

 

prince-ah;  

 

 

the only good hyung; Yeah that’ll work

 

prince-ah; tysm hyung

 

the only good hyung; No problem now go to your boyfriend(s)

 

-

 

**_groupchat; 9 kids -jeongin_ **

 

dont bully me (felix); where the fuck is everyone

 

meanhoe; hot sauce rappers are off recording stuff for their soundcloud

 

dont bully me (felix); oh hi hyung

 

meanhoe; sup

 

dont bully me (felix); what about the rest?

 

meanhoe; idk where hyunjin, seungmin and jeongin is. neither woojin hyung.

 

dont bully me (felix); damn 

dont bully me (felix); so it’s just you and me eh?

 

meanhoe; unfortunately, yeah

 

dont bully me (felix); excuse me, have you read my name? if not then read again

 

meanhoe; suddenly i can't read

 

dont bully me (felix); :( 

 

meanhoe; lol

 

dont bully me (felix); OH I SEE HYUNJIN SEUNGMIN AND JEONGINNNN

 

meanhoe; what

 

dont bully me (felix); they're walking towards the small restaurant together!

dont bully me (felix); awe they look so soft, those 3 

 

meanhoe; felix that probably means they're on a....

 

dont bully me (felix); I'M GONNA GO SAY HI

 

meanhoe; nO FELIX LEAVE THEM ALONE

meanhoe; I'M WARNING YOU BITC

 

_**pm; minho - > hyunjin** _

 

jisung's bf; HYUNJIN

jisung's bf; HYUNJINNN

jisung's bf; PRINCE OF ALL THINGS HANDSOME AND BEAUTIFUL, HYUNJIN

 

2nd '00 liner asshole; yes, hyung?

 

jisung's bf; HSUIDF MF

jisung's bf; _**!!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING !!!!!!!!!! WARNING !!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

 

2nd '00 liner asshole; WHAT WHAT HAPPENED

 

jisung's bf; _**!!!!!!!!!!! CODE HEADASS !!!!!!!!!! CODE HEADASSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

 

2nd '00 liner asshole; oH ShsiT FUCK

 

_**pm; felix - > hyunjin** _

 

cursed lix; HYUNJINNIEEE~~~ I SEE YOU ~~

cursed lix; i'm comin' over

 

hyunjinnie; no plese donT

 

cursed lix; aaaaahh i seeeee youuuuu closer now

 

hyunjinnie; NO PLEASE GO AWAY DONT COME ANY CLOSER

hyunjinnie; rATTY ASS STAY BAC TSTAY BACK

 

cursed lix; i see you glancing in every direction i'm dead

 

hyunjinnie; listen, this is a code headass, why wouldn't i be

 

cursed lix; wait bitch df do you mean headass

cursed lix; i'm not a headass

 

hyunjinnie; 

 

-

 

 _**groupchat** _ _**; 9 kids -jeongin** _

  

prince hyunjinnie;  _cough coughs for everyone to pay attention to me_

 

wooooo; Everybody pay attention to him

 

our jeongin; yes hyunjin? :)

 

prince hyunjinnie; shdjfsdf

prince hyunjinnie; basically,,,, i have 2 boyfriends now

 

Only good son; so do i 

 

our jeongin; me too!

 

dont bully me (felix); whoa what the fuck

dont bully me (felix); how are all three of you..

 

prince hyunjinnie; we know what we're doing okay, we'll take care of each other

 

our jeongin; yaa

 

dont bully me (felix); OH AS IN

dont bully me (felix); aaaahhh, it's you three together

dont bully me (felix); got it, CONGRATS

 

meanhoe; did this dumbass actually think all three of them had two separate boyfriends each-

 

dont bully felix; why do i like him again

 

dumbass of the century; And why am _I still_ the dumbass here?

 

stressed dad; GUYS SHUT UP WE NEED TO CONGRATULATE MY THREE SONS

stressed dad; I'M TEARING UP

 

wooooo; YAY!

 

meanhoe; finally, i was waiting for decades for them to get their heads out of their asses

 

Only good son; rude

 

our jeongin; same, i've been waiting centuries for these for them to ask me out

our jeongin; like damn, fucking finally

 

prince hyunjinnie; ...

 

Only good son;  _i-_

 

dumbass of the century; 

 

stressed dad; w h

 

don't bully felix; i'm tearing up, so proud of you

 

meanhoe; anyone else worried that now seungmin will turn savage because of hyunjin  _and_ jeongin

 

Only good son; hey!! i wasn't savage enough already??

 

our jeongin; no hyung, you're soft

 

only good son; you're also soft

 

our jeongin; are you sure about that, hyung?

 

stressed dad;

stressed dad;

stressed dad;

stressed dad;

 

wooooo; Chan, if you're about to say what I think you're about to say,

 

stressed dad; I've failed you all as a father,

stressed dad; Woojin, I entrust

 

meanhoe; not this again

 

_**stressed dad has changed; wooooo - > New Father** _

 

New Father;

 

 

Only good son; omg..

 

our jeongin; this day just keeps getting better !

 

dont bully me (felix); WBAHAHAJSD 

 

dont bully felix; SUCKS TO BE YOU CHANNIE HYUNG

 

meanhoe; h-h-h-he

meanhoe; channie hyung was just roasted by **Woojin hyung**

 

prince hyunjin; someone calls the police

 

dumbass of the century; There is no coming back from that

 

 -

 

 _**(new) groupchat;** _ _**H + S + J = <3!!** _

  

seungmin; hi!

 

hyunjin; hi!

 

jeongin; i'm tryna sleep hyung! :// 

 

seungmin; aaa sorry

 

jeongin; no, i'm really mad at you 

 

seungmin; D: WHAT NO IM SO SORRY

 

jeongin; no hugs no kisses for a year

 

seungmin; @hyunjin WIJDKF?!?!

 

jeongin; jeez hyung!! i was just kidding ! <3 <3 <3

 

seungmin; oh oh my god whew sorry thank god

 

hyunjin; dear lord you two

hyunjin; anyway i wanted to discuss something

 

seungmin; and that is?

 

hyunjin; well, guys, this entire time i've been getting help from woojin hyung

hyunjin; and channie hyung sometimestoo

 

hyunjin; just to get to this point , i thank them so much

 

seungmin; *s _weats*_ same

 

jeongin; oh wow 

 

hyunjin; who have YOU been getting gay assistance from? hmmm?

 

jeongin; nobody, i've just been watching and waiting :))

 

seungmin; that lowkey terrifies me but whatever, we're together now! 

 

hyunjin; mhm

 

seungmin; anything else?

 

hyunjin; oh, right, so... i was wondering - maybe we should help them too?

hyunjin; asinithinkweshouldsetthemuptheydolookprettycutetogether

 

seungmin; oh my lord no

seungmin; don't you think they would've made any moves on each other by now?

 

hyunjin; what if they're just scared

 

seungmin; scared?

 

hyunjin; yeah, channie hyung is scared of everyone being in a relationship

 

seungmin; why's that?

 

jeongin; if one of the couples in this friend group we have, let's say, broke up

jeongin; don't you think it'll end up making the entire atmosphere awkward for everybody else?

jeongin; if they stopped talking to each other

 

seungmin; true, and if he started dating woojin...

 

hyunjin; but later on they broke up...

 

jeongin; he'll feel  _very very very very_ failed as a 'father' aka 

 

seungmin; hmm..

 

jeongin; hmmmmmmm

 

hyunjin; so we gonna try set them up or?

 

seungmin; yes

 

-

 

_**pm; ??? - > hyunjin** _

 

unknown contact; Hi!

 

Hyunjin♡♡♡; hi?

Hyunjin♡♡♡; um whomst.

 

unknown contact; You're Hwang Hyunjin right?

unknown contact; This is his number?

 

Hyunjin♡♡♡; Who are you

 

unknown contact; Of course you don't know me smh

  

Hyunjin♡♡♡; I'm blocking

 

unknown contact; I saw you with those two

 

Hyunjin♡♡♡; answer the question first before talking about my babies okay

 

unknown contact; Even if I were to tell you who I was, you really wouldn't give a shit _still_

 

Hyunjin♡♡♡; tell me who you are? and what the hell makes you say that?

 

unknown contact; Sorry but I want to have things my way for a change xoxo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh-
> 
> sorry for the long wait, i've been on vacation at sydney, but here it is - hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing
> 
> and ya girl finally changed her username and pfp *chokes and falls in minghao stan language*


	13. important a/n

  * **__important note -**



alright, i'm gonna get straight to the point - basically i've been thinking of discontinuing this story. dON'T KILL ME! here's a quick (lmao not really) run-through of the reasons why. firstly, this entire thing is a literal mess and it's giving me uncomfortable feelings - the format, the "humour", the plot line etc. i do in fact have the plot written out in my head but that's the thing, i'm **extremely** insecure about it and have been for a few chapters now. i know, i'm acting really dramatic and stuff but please try to understand, even if it does sound like i'm over-reacting and it's just a fanfic. the amount of love and support everyone has given me truly did drive me to write 12 damn chapters of this but at the same time, my fear of you all being disappointed with future chapters has me anxious. i already have chapter 13 slightly written up but i just keep finding flaws, same with previous chapters. i wrote the first few chapter when stray kids were **still lacking content** , their personalities not being that clear which resulted in me just resorting to fandom jokes. i kinda just set random ass personalities for them?

idk if that made any sense but yeah, i used what minimal information i had to portray the characters but now as time goes on and they're feeding us with tons of content ever since their debut, their personalities and traits are being shown even clearer - my characterisations are a little inaccurate(?) but i still carried on with what traits i had already set for each of them. now that more has been revealed about each member, (aka minho is actually the true crackhead 4d weirdo of the group?? he literally slept upside down during their vlive, facing 2cm away from the damn floor and still continuing to sleep + wearing a bloody scream ghost mask and still posing cutely with peace signs at a fan sign???) i should be able to write them better. that's the thing, i feel like this entire fic so far has been a  **mess** and i should make a new and improved one? with a better format, with better memes, with better... jokes... and plot line?? i really feel like doing that but i feel guilty for leaving this story on its crucial plot twisting point. please leave your opinions and **sorry.** PLEASE don't get me wrong here, i usually wake up feeling like shit and just overall too tired for the day to begin but as soon as i come online and read all your comments - i endlessly laugh and smile.

i cannot stress this enough how much i appreciate every single one of your comments, i've tried my best to reply to all of them, they're the reasons i've made it this far into the story. there aren't enough love reaction images to describe my feelings towards them all, you all, my friends who've supported me!! thank you for taking your time to read <3 <3 <3 god bless the stray kids fandom and all 9 of them for existing.

                                    


	14. important a/n (2)

i really **fucking love you all** , all the feedback i received from my previous a/n really did **comfort** me and **encourage** me to write the new fic i had been planning for hours. please do believe me when i say that you've all **boosted my self esteem and confidence** to the max, i've even met some of you on twitter, i love the dms you've sent me, if any of you want to be mutuals, feel free to ask! i'm not very active but **i'll try my best to talk** to the people there.

i'd like to make a list of people who i want to thank but that would mean i'd have to list everybody who's even taken time to only read the first chapter, if that made any sense. i sound like a broken record here but **ily all so, so, so, much and i'm really happy there are people taking my feelings into consideration**. i can't thank you all enough for the **positive** feedback! thank you for reading this story btw, i learnt a lot from writing it and i've hopefully improved(?)

 **link to the new fic titled;[no thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468892/chapters/33425973) !!  if it doesn't work, hopefully it appears under my works for you all. ** this work is now discontinued, thank you for reading

**♡♡♡♡♡**

 

edit: 16/01/19

 

FHSJKDFHSDF WHY ARE PEOPLE STILL READING THIS CRINGE IM----

we hit 600 kudos tho thats a huge wooooooooo :"))) thank u

also congrats to stray kids i kNEW our boys would gain tons of recognition !!!! it's only been a year and im so happy that they've been recognised so much!!!!!! they're so loved now! my lil heart is full. ok bye


End file.
